Fluent and Lonely
by Chiharu Kazawa
Summary: Sedari kecil, Hinata selalu terkurung di kamar karena penyakitnya. Hidupnya pun terasa abu-abu. Namun musik memberinya banyak warna kehidupan dari seorang violinist yang sering memainkan alunan melodinya di rumahnya saat sore hari. Dan karena violinist itu, Hinata mencintai musik melebihi segalanya. Tetapi, buta nada membatasinya bermain alat musik./ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**Hinata's POV**

Aku sangat menyukai alunan musik, tidak... tapi aku sangat mencintainya bahkan aku merasa, tanpa musik aku tidak bisa hidup. Tapi ... takdir atau apakah ini hukumanku? Mengapa tuhan menghukumku sedemikian berat ...? Dari sekian kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi di dunia yang luas ini ... kenapa tuhan memberiku hukum kelainan ... buta nada padaku ...?

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

Aku terlahir di keluarga Hyuuga yang sangat otoriter. Begitulah pemikiranku. Ibuku sudah tiada setelah melahirkanku. Kata ayahku, semenjak aku berumur dua tahun, aku mengidap penyakit yang cukup menular. Impetigo atau cacar api. Cacar apiku sudah kronis sehingga aku tidak bisa dirawat ke rumah sakit. Ayahku mengurungku di kamar. Ayahku berkata, alasan kenapa ia mengurungku karena demi kebaikanku dan kebaikan semua orang. Ayahku juga menjelaskan tentang penyakitku dan memberiku semangat dan dukungan kalau aku bisa sembuh. Awalnya aku tidak begitu mengerti tapi lambat laun aku mulai mengerti dan menerima keadaanku.

Saat itu, aku hanya berbicara kepada dokter dan ayahku setiap dua bulan sekali ketika pemeriksaanku, dan susterku yang sering memberiku obat di pagi hari, siang dan malam. Namun mereka tidak berlama-lama di dekatku ataupun menemaniku entah sekedar mengobrol atau bermain denganku selain Toro, kucing jalanan yang ku pungut di depan rumahku. Aku mengambilnya di saat untuk pertama dan terakhir kali aku keluar rumah. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah Toro bisa tertular penyakitku? Kurasa, spesies kucing tidak bisa.

Aku makan secara teratur seperti orang biasanya, tiga kali sehari, tentu saja. Pelayan tidak memberi makanan kepadaku secara langsung. Di samping pintu kamar, ayahku membuat lorong kecil berbentuk kotak berukuran setengah meter di sana yang hanya bisa di buka dari luar kamar, lorong itu untuk memberiku dan Toro makanan dan hal lainnya yang aku dan Toro perlukan. Sebegitukah orang-orang takut tertular penyakitku?

Tiap sore, aku selalu mendengarkan alunan suara indah biola dengan lagu yang di bawakannya The Dream dari Michael Franks-saat itu aku belum tahu apa nama alat musiknya dan lagu apa yang dibawakannya-, aku tidak tahu darimana asal suara itu namun suara itu sangat dekat dan aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang memainkannya. Setiap biola itu bersuara, aku sangat senang. Aku menari, berputar dan bergumam mengikuti ritme-ritme indah itu. Dan mulai saat itu, aku jatuh cinta pada musik. Melebihi segalanya.

Makin hari makin lama, aku makin penasaran, alat musik apa yang sering dimainkan setiap sore itu dan siapa yang memainkannya. Aku terus mencoba melihat ke arah luar kamar melalui lubang kunci pintu ketika biola itu berbunyi. Tapi aku tidak melihat apapun dan siapapun. Sayang sekali. Dua minggu kemudian tiba, aku menanyakan hal itu pada ayahku. Ayahku berkata ...

"Nama alat musik itu biola dan yang memainkannya ..." belum selesai ayahku menyelesaikan ucapnnya, dokter telah memanggilnya dari luar kamar. Ayahku mengangguk dan keluar dari kamarku. Mulai detik itu, aku mengetahui alat musik itu bernama biola tetapi aku tidak tahu seperti apa bentuknya. Dan yang membuatku gusar setiap waktu, aku tidak tahu siapa yang memainkannya.

Suatu sore, satu minggu setelah pemeriksaan, ketika alunan biola itu kembali datang, aku bertekad keluar rumah melalui jendela meski kamarku berada di lantai tiga, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa yang memainkan biola itu?

Alangkah bodohnya aku ...

Seharusnya sedari tadi aku tahu, kain sprei yang ku ikatkan satu dengan yang lainnya, tidak begitu kuat ...

Hingga aku baru menyadarinya ketika alunan suara indah itu berhenti, angin berhembus sangat cepat dan lalu kepalaku terbentur kuat ke tanah.

Aku lihat cairan merah mengalir di bawah mataku lalu jatuh membasahi rumput hijau di bawahku. Pandanganku kian memburam. Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dan kemudian suara ayahku memanggilku masuk ke telingaku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam karena semua rongga badanku terasa nyeri seolah remuk. Mata biru laut itu ... adalah terakhir kali aku lihat sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

Aku tidak ingat apa-apa setelah itu. Ayahku bilang, aku mengalami koma selama 2 tahun.

Keajaiban seolah datang kepadaku dan keluargaku. Setelah aku bangun dari koma, dokter bilang kalau aku sembuh dari penyakit. Bahagianya aku dan ayahku. Juga, orang-orang di rumahku begitu mengetahuinya.

Tragedi itu seolah musibah juga keberkahan bagi ayahku dan bagiku.

Aku pulang ke rumahku dengan hati bahagia. Tidak pernah aku sesenang ini dalam seumur hidupku. Semua orang menyambutku dengan ramah dan gembira. Aku melihat jam di dinding. Empat jam lagi, orang itu akan bermain biola di rumahku. Ku edarkan pandanganku pada semua orang kembali, apa mungkin pemain biola itu salah satu dari orang di rumahku? Ah, bahagianya bila itu benar. Maka aku akan terus bertemu dengannya dan aku bisa belajar bermain biola dengannya.

Lima jam telah berlalu, namun suara biola itu tidak berbunyi. Aku semakin gelisah di tempat dudukku. Aku menarik pergelangan tangan ayahku yang berada di sampingku. Ayahku melirik.

"Ayah, mengapa sekarang suara biola itu tidak terdengar? Dan Ayah belum memberitahuku siapa pemain biola itu? Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apakah orang itu adalah pelayan disini?" tanyaku dengan rasa penasaran yang meluap-luap.

Ayahku sedikit terkejut, "Dia bukan orang-orang disini dan Ayah rasa, dia tidak di butuhkan lagi jadi Ayah memintanya untuk berhenti bermain biola disini."

Aku merengut. Setelah sekian lama aku tunggu-tunggu tapi ... di situ aku kesal!

"Kenapa?! Aku sangat membutuhkannya bermain disini! Aku sangat suka permainannya!" teriakku cempreng.

Ayahku menenangkanku, dia mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Berangsur-angsur, emosiku lenyap.

"Kenapa Ayah ...?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sendu.

"... Ayah akan memintanya untuk bermain kembali disini tapi berjanjilah jangan merengek seperti tadi dan bersikap baik padanya."

Aku mengangguk. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajahku. Sore itu, aku habiskan untuk mengobrol banyak tentang rasa cintaku pada musik, bermula dari pertama kali aku mendengar suara biola itu sampai rasa penasaranku untuk mengetahui siapa yang memainkannya hingga berujung kenekatanku turun lewat jendela dari lantai tiga.

Ekspresi Ayah berubah-ubah, dari wajahnya yang cerah, terkejut lalu mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam. Terakhir, Ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu membawaku ke suatu ruangan.

Ruangan itu bernuansa warna merah-jingga dan hangat karena tempat perapiannya menyala, banyak lukisan-lukisan alam dan potret-potret yang entah siapa, aku tidak tahu, tertempel di dinding. Dan yang membuat perhatianku tertuju penuh, adalah sebuah benda besar berwarna hitam dengan tuts-tuts balok hitam dan putih serta sebuah bangku kecil di depannya, benda itu berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Aku mendekati benda itu dan tidak sengaja siku kecilku menyentuh salah satu tuts dan berbunyi. Itu membuatku sedikit terkejut. Ayahku bilang, benda itu adalah piano dan itu adalah salah satu alat musik, sama halnya dengan biola.

Wajahku memerah senang. Ayahku menuntun jari-jariku menyentuh tuts-tutsnya. Jari-jariku sangat gemetar, aku terlalu senang hingga seluruh badanku bergemetar dan menegang. Ayahku ternyata menyadarinya. Dia mengusap kedua tanganku perlahan lalu mengusap kedua pipiku lembut. Ajaib, badanku kembali tenang dan rileks.

Aku duduk di pangkuan ayahku. Ayahku mengajariku not-not nada dasar dan dia juga memperlihatkan permainan pianonya. Dia memainkan lagu Air On The G-String dari Johann Sebastian Bach. Indah sekali. Nadanya lembut dan pelan. Benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

"Ayah, boleh aku bermain?"

Dengan wajah bingung, Ayahku mengangguk.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam. Dan menekan tuts-tuts dengan asal. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa nadanya namun di angan dan telingaku, aku sedang bermain musik yang dimainkan 'orang itu' dengan biolanya. Aku bermain dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan sahutan Ayahku yang memintaku berhenti dan Ayahku yang mulai menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cukup Hinata!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ayahku membentakku. Aku sangat terkejut. Tanganku-tanganku kembali gemetar. Sorotan mata Ayah padaku sangat mengerikan, tidak lagi selembut seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa dia Ayahku?

"Permainanmu sangat kacau! Hancur! Kepala Ayah terasa pusing mendengarnya."

"... Sangat kacau ...?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih. Aku terhenyak luar biasa. Rasanya aku ingin menangis. Air mataku sudah berada di pelupuk mata, siap turun terjun kapanpun.

Air muka Ayahku kembali normal. Dia menangkup kedua pipiku dan menatapku lembut. Aku mulai kembali tenang.

"Maafkan Ayah, Hinata. Mulai besok, Ayah akan mengajarimu segala tentang musik."

Mendengar itu, aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa belajar tentang musik. Dan mulai saat itu, aku baru tahu kalau Ayahku adalah mantan pianis terkenal.

.

10 tahun kemudian

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Aku melenguh, tanganku meraih sebuah benda bulat yang berbunyi nyaring dan mengganggu tidurku. Jam wekerku. Aku mematikannya langsung ketika telah mendapatkannya.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Brak!

Reflek aku terbangun dan turun dari tempat tidur karena suara itu. Engsel pintu kamarku patah dan muncullah seseorang yang tidak asing lagi bagiku dengan kue bolu di tangan dan ... apakah itu terompet di mulutnya? Oh tuhan ...

Trrooottt!

"Selamat pagi Hinata-chan! Selamat atas hari pertamamu di SMA!" dia menghampiriku dan meniupkan terompet berulang kali lalu menyodorkan potongan kue ke dalam mulut. Tapi mulutku bungkam.

Aku hanya mematung di tempat. "Untuk apa semua ini, Ayame-san?"

"Untuk merayakan hari pertamamu di SMA! Kau dengar?" Ah ... dia tetap bersemangat seperti biasanya. Meski aku pun sama semangatnya seperti dia. Ini hari pertamaku di SMA! tapi rasanya ... uh ...

"Tidak perlu melakukan ini, ang-!" ... gap saja seperti hari biasanya! Ugh, aku baru saja ingin mengatakan itu tapi ... Ayame-san! Jangan memberiku bolu ke dalam mulutku tiba-tiba! Kau ingin membunuhku, ya!?

"Sudah, makan saja bolu ini. Aku sudah membuatnya semalaman! Ayo habiskan!" ucapnya seraya terus menyuapiku tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mengunyah dan menelan! Siapa saja tolong aku!

"Ayame-san!" Sekejap, Ayame-san berhenti menyuapiku secara membabi buta. Ah, siapa itu? Ternyata Genma-san. Oh, pahlawanku ...

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan ini." Genma-san mengambil piring bolu dan menjauhkannya dari Ayame.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kembalikan! Apa kau tidak mengerti situasinya? Aku sedang merayakan hari pertama Hinata-chan masuk SMA! Hari ini hanya terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup!" Ayame-san ... kau terlalu mendramatisir.

"Hei, Drama Queen," Drama Queen? Heh, itu julukan yang bagus, Genma-san.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu membesar-besarkan apapun sampai-sampai pintu pun kau habisi. Kalau kau mau, Hinata bisa saja masuk ke SMA kembali dan hari pertama akan kembali dia rasakan seperti sekarang, ya 'kan Hinata?" Genma-san mengerling padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum meski dalam hati aku berkata, 'Hey!'

"Ya ampun, Genma-san, bla bla bla ..." aku sudah tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ayame-san dan tidak memperhatikan pertengkaran masalah sepele antara dia dengan Genma-san.

Aku bergerak membuka gorden jendela. Matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Aku merenung.

"Semoga ... kejadian di SMP, tidak terulang lagi di SMA."

.

.

.

Upacara telah berlalu berlangsung. Aku berjalan sepanjang lorong dengan suka cita. Kira-kira, seperti apa teman pertamaku? Aku tidak menginginkan banyak teman, cukup satu atau dua asal bisa di percaya.

Di hadapanku, sebuah ruangan kelas dengan plang di atas pintunya bertuliskan 'X-A'. Ruangan inilah, tempat dimana aku bisa menuntut ilmu dan bersosialisasi dengan teman sekelasku untuk satu tahun kedepan.

Tanganku gemetar hendak menggeser pintu kelas. Aku tertunduk dalam-dalam. Seperti apa teman sekelasku? Apakah mereka semua akan menerimaku?

Seketika juga, kenangan buruk di SMP berputar di kepalaku.

' _Dia kah ...? Si buta nada itu?'_

 _'Buruk sekali dia ... jadi selama ini dia tidak bisa bernyanyi? Kurasa dia tidak tahu not-not dasar nada.'_

 _'Jangankan menyanyi, bermain musik saja dia tidak bisa ...'_

 _'Padahal ayahnya mantan pianis terkenal.'_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak, Hinata. Jangan mengingat itu lagi. Ini adalah awal hidup barumu. Bukankah kau rela-rela sekolah jauh dari rumahmu agar kau bisa melupakan kenangan itu dan memulai lembaran baru? Semua orang di sekolah ini tidak tahu kalau kau buta nada. Jadi, ayolah Hinata. Semangat!

Kuangkat kepalaku yakin. Pintu di depanku, ku geser dengan semangat.

Byuurr!

Apa ...?

Gelak tawa bergemuruh di semua sudut-sudut kelas. Cairan hitam menetes dari helai rambutku. Aku yakin, saat ini rambutku berubah warna hitam. Tunggu ... cairan hitam!? B-Bau ini kan ... Bukankah ini ...?!

Ku tatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanku, dia menyeringai lebar kepadaku. Bibirku gemetar, aku sangat kenal seringaian itu, postur tubuh itu, wajah itu dan rambut merah darahnya.

Karin! Dia tem-bukan, gadis sekelasku di SMP. Aku lihat juga ada Tayuya, dia bukan gadis sekelasku di SMP tapi dia sama halnya dengan Karin, mereka berdua sering menjahiliku. Mereka adalah musuh terbesarku di SMP!

"K-Karin ... kenapa kau ada disini ...?" mengapa aku mengatakannya dengan nada lemah seperti ini! Aku harus kuat menghadapi mereka. Lihat, nada lemahku malah membuat mereka cekikkan senang. Membuatku kesal saja.

"Aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu, mengapa gadis buta nada sepertimu ada di sekolah ini?! Apa agar kau bisa menghancurkan reputasi sekolah dan kelas ini dengan suara hancurmu?! Lebih baik kau keluar dari sekolah ini!" ucap Karin dengan lantang seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depanku. Cukup dengan tingkah lakunya selama di SMP, aku tidak mau hari-hariku nanti terulang lagi.

"Memangnya siapa kamu?! Kepala sekolah ini? Bahkan semua orang tidak mempermasalahkan dengan buta nadaku!" aku mengerutkan dahiku dalam. Bagus, Hinata! Kau berhasil mengeluarkan aumanmu.

Karin mendecih, "Apa kau yakin semua orang tidak mempermasalahkan buta nadamu? Kau ingat perlakuan semua orang kepadamu setelah hari perpisahan itu?"

Aku membeku di tempat. Jangan, jangan mengingat hari perpisahan itu Hinata. Jang ...

' _Hyuuga Hinata, turun dari panggung.'_

 _'Tidak ... aku masih ... ingin berdiri di panggung,'_

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan hingga ke dasar jiwaku. Gigiku bergemerutuk. Sekuat tenaga aku tahan air mataku.

"Sa-!"

"Sudah cukup. Sensei akan tiba, kalian berdua yang berambut merah, kembalilah duduk." seorang pemuda mendekati kami dan sontak membuat Karin dan Tayuya terkejut lalu menuruti perintah pemuda itu.

Apakah Karin dan Tayuya takut pada dia? Siapa dia?

Pemuda itu mendekatiku, tidak peduli aroma tidak sedap menyengat menguar dari tubuhku.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke toilet dan ganti bajumu dengan baju training, aku akan mengatakan kejadian ini semua pada Sensei," senyum lebar mengembang di akhir ucapannya. Kurasa dia orang yang baik.

Ku teliti penampilan pemuda itu. Berambut pirang dan bermanik biru laut. Aku terbelalak. Benarkah mata itu berwarna biru laut? Aku jarang sekali melihat warna mata itu di Jepang. Apakah itu asli atau itu _softlens?_ Mengenai mata biru ... sepertinya aku pernah lihat, tapi dimana?

Aku termenung beberapa saat sampai pemuda itu menyadarkanku. Sontak aku terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Oh, aku mengerti, aku akan meminta seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke toilet." orang ini baik sekali.

"Tenten, bisakah kau mengantarkan dia ke toilet?" tanyanya pada seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang pojok kiri.

Yang di panggil Tenten, berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kami. Mataku dan mata hazelnut itu bersitatap, aku tersenyum ramah. Firasatku, gadis itu baik. Dugaanku benar, buktinya dia membalas senyumanku.

"Baik! Ayo, um..." dia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Tenten-san." aku berojigi di depannya. Oops, cairan hitam di rambutku sedikit terciprat ke wajahnya. Tenten sangat terkejut karenanya.

"M-Maafkan aku..."

"Tak apa. Lebih baik kita cepat ke toilet, sebelum itu um ... mengering. Naruto, aku izin keluar, ya," balasnya seraya membersihkan noda hitam di pipinya dengan tisu. Mataku mengerling ke pemuda pirang itu, jadi namanya Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Aku meminta Tenten mendahuluiku keluar kelas, memanduku menuju toilet. Itu karena aku tidak tahu letak toiletnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Tenten terus berbicara tentang dirinya dengan santainya. Seperti, dia tidak pernah melihat kejadian yang memalukan tadi di kelas. Syukurlah. Dan yang membuatku tak hentinya bersyukur, jalan lorong yang ku lewati sangat sepi. Jadi aku tidak perlu menanggung malu karena penampilan dan aromaku saat ini.

Naruto dan Tenten, kuharap aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka untuk tiga tahun kedepan, atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Aku tersenyum lebar bila kemungkinan itu benar.

Tidak disangka, aku malah mendahuluinya karena terlalu senang dan masuk ke ruang TU. Ow ...

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran, tidak sedikit aku di-bully oleh Karin dan Tayuya. Dari melemparkanku kertas ke kepalaku, menggoyangkan tanganku ketika aku menulis dan sebagainya. Namun aku tidak melawan, kurasa pem-bullyan mereka tidak terlalu ekstrem seperti di SMP dulu.

Ya, kurasa karena Naruto selalu memperhatikan Karin dan Tayuya ketika mereka menjahiliku dan menegur mereka saat mulai kelewat batas. Entah mengapa, aku merasa dilindungi oleh Naruto meskipun dari kejauhan. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku selalu merasa, wajahnya tidak asing bagiku dan mata itu juga.

Istirahat tiba, aku berniat ingin berbicara dengan Naruto. Tapi dia menghilang entah kemana. Aku bertanya pada Tenten, kemanakah perginya Naruto? Dia hanya mengendikkan bahunya tidak tahu. Ya sudahlah.

Tenten sangatlah baik, dia menawariku bekalnya, tapi aku membawa bekalku sendiri. Aku melihat ke seluruh kelas, tidak ada Karin dan Tayuya. Mungkin mereka pergi ke kantin. Aman.

Aku makan perlahan, rasanya berbeda bila tidak ada Naruto di kelas. Agak ... sunyi. Hm, kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Lupakanlah.

.

.

.

Aku rasa, aku akan pulang agak terlambat karena jemputanku belumlah datang. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja pulang sendiri, tetapi Kotetsu-san terus memaksa untuk menjemputku.

Disinilah aku, berdiri sendiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Ku lirik ke dalam sekolah, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih beraktifitas di sana seperti kegiatan klub, melakukan piket di kelas dan lainnya. Jalanan pun sudah lenggang. Tidak ada siapapun selain aku dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depanku.

Membosankan.

Maka aku pun berniat menunggu di dalam kelas. Lorong-lorong sedikit mengerikan ketika sepi. Suara ketukan sepatuku bergema. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagiku bahkan aku merasa ada suara ketukan sepatu lain di belakangku dan ketika aku menengok kebelakang, tidak ada siapapun. Uhh ... aku mulai berhalusinasi aneh.

Langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti. Kakiku terasa berat di angkat. Bukan, bukan karena ada tangan tidak kasat mata yang menahan kakiku. Jangan sampai terjadi!

Tapi ... suara alunan melodi khas biola terdengar mengalun samar-samar di gendang telingaku. Rasa penasaran terasa sangat menggelitikku. Aku mengikuti suara itu, semakin dekat, suaranya semakin jelas.

Suara ini ... tidak salah lagi! Ini irama lagu The Dream dari Michael Franks. Ritme-ritme melodi beraliran jazz ini sangat mirip dengan permainan biola 'dia'. Mungkinkah ...

Langkahku semakin cepat. Aku berlari. Seolah suara itu magnet yang terus mendekatkanku padanya. Aku bisa langsung tahu darimana arah asal suara itu.

Dan suara itu berasal...

Dari dalam kelasku ...

Nafasku terengah-engah, dadaku kembang kempis. Tenggorokanku terasa sulit menelan ludahku. Apakah dia di dalam sana? Siapa dia? Aku mengulum bibir bawahku.

Dari kecil, aku belum tahu siapa 'dia'. Meski ada banyak kesempatanku untuk mengetahui siapa 'dia'. Tapi ketakutanku saat itu ... saat pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa aku buta nada, itu mengalahkan rasa penasaranku. Aku malu ... aku malu mendengar lagunya. Aku malu bertemu dengannya.

Kuambil satu langkah mundur. Ponselku bergetar. Menampakkan sebuah pesan dari Kotetsu-san, dia sudah ada di depan gerbang.

Apakah aku harus maju atau mundur? Bertemu atau pulang? Mengetahui atau menyesal?

Suara itu masih mengalun lembut. Mataku terpejam sejenak. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku pun membalas pesan Kotetsu-san.

 _Aku ada urusan penting di sekolah. Aku akan pulang sendiri._

Lalu kuketik kirim. Tak lama notifikasi pesan terkirim muncul di layar ponselku. Aku abaikan.

Satu langkah maju ku ambil.

' _Hinata, dia sudah datang,'_

Tanganku terkepal kuat meredam rasa gemetar setelah berada di depan pintu kelas. Aku ambil nafas panjang.

' _Tidak Ayah! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Pulangkan saja dia!'_

Perlahan, aku menggeser pintu berusaha tanpa bersuara.

' _Hinata ...'_

Mataku membulat seiring permainannya juga berhenti. Pemuda itu menghadap ke jendela, memamerkan punggung dan bahunya yang lebar. Dia berbalik, surai pirangnya bergoyang pelan dan menampakkan mata birunya yang bersinar. Biolanya yang dia pegang di tangan kirinya, ia turunkan.

' _... aku datang untukmu ...'_

Waktu terasa berhenti sekarang. Seluruh tubuhku terasa kaku, untuk bergerak pun rasanya sulit. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya... apa ini? orang ini ... orang inikah?

"Naruto-san...?"

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

A/N: Keep or Delete? and Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2: I Swear!

**(Hinata's POV)**

Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Menyapanya? Bersikap biasa saja? Pergi dan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Uh ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Entah apakah aku harus senang atau ... Oh Tuhan, saat ini aku hanya merasa kaget luar biasa!

Dan lagi, kenapa dia diam saja? Apa dia tidak mau memulai menyapaku dulu? Apakah prinsip _Ladies First_ berlaku saat situasi seperti ini? Ah, jangan. Aku terlalu takut untuk memulainya.

Aku benar-benar terpaku di tempat dan dia terus menatapku dengan mata birunya yang membulat. Aku rasa dia juga menegang sepertiku. Dan ketika ketegangannya mengendur, dia menatapku dengan ramah.

"Hei, kau belum pulang, Hinata?" seperti biasa, dia lalu melebarkan senyumannya.

Ketakutanku menghilang di hisap oleh senyuman itu. Bagaikan lubang hitam saja. Kuberanikan melangkah maju lebih dekat. Mataku terus tertuju pada biru itu. Kilasan balik semasa kecilku yang memperjelas mata itu, sedang berputar. Aku ingat ... aku ingat mata itu, aku ingat senyuman itu, warna surai itu juga.

Aku ingat semuanya ...

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

 **Kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu ...**

Hari-hari telah aku lewati bersama Ayah dan pelatihan musiknya. Dari mulai siang hingga sore, selama 5 jam, aku dituntut selalu duduk di bangku tak berpunggung ini. Pertama kali aku duduk, bangku ini sangat nyaman dan sejuk, dan sekarang terasa sangat panas. Di hadapan alat musik yang telah termakan usia puluhan tahun ini, aku menekan-nekan tuts-tuts balok yang aku tidak tahu apa nama notnya meski Ayah telah mengajariku dari awal. Dan ratusan kali aku telah berbuat kesalahan. Otakku seakan menolak semua ajaran musik yang telah Ayah berikan padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus mendengarkan ajaran dan nasihat dengan sangat serius dan sesekali aku mendengar Ayah menyelipkan harapannya padaku untuk mewarisi bakatnya sebagai pianis dan menyuarakan motivasinya. Ayah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Ayah.

Di saat waktu sarapan tiba, aku terus memikirkan pemain biola itu. Ayah bilang kalau pemain biola itu tidak bisa datang ke rumah karena ada urusan keluarganya yang mengharuskan dia pergi keluar kota. Aku berusaha mengerti kondisinya. Berhari-hari aku terus berlatih meski geraman dan hardikan Ayah menjadi makanan sehari-hariku karena aku tidak kunjung bermain satu pun bait lagu. Maka berhari-hari juga aku menunggu kedatangan pemain biola itu yang sukses mencuri hatiku dengan permainan indahnya dan aku terus berharap bisa bermain musik bersama pemain biola itu jika dia telah datang.

Tapi ... satu bulan kemudian ... di jam latihan yang sama, Ayah menggebrak piano dengan tangan besinya. Suara gebrakkan Ayah seiring pekikkan kencang piano sangat mengagetkanku. Aku bergemetar hebat.

Mata Ayah yang berwarna senada denganku, menyalang tajam bak elang yang ingin menangkap mangsanya. Aku sangat takut. Kepalaku terus tertunduk, meremas rok hijau selututku, menerka-nerka apa yang membuat Ayahku marah.

"Kau payah, Hinata. Kau payah." desis pelan Ayahku menusuk hingga menebus ulu hatiku. Dari suaranya, aku tahu, Ayahku menahan emosinya yang sedang mendidih.

Aku angkat kepalaku perlahan, "Ayah ..."

"Jangan panggil aku Ayah."

Deg!

Air mataku tak bisa di bendung lagi. Jatuhlah semua, meleleh membasahi pipiku yang memerah. Ingin kusuarakan isakkanku, tetapi aku takut hal itu akan membuat emosi Ayah menjadi-jadi. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. Rasa perih di bawah bibirku melanda. Walaupun begitu, aku terus menggigitnya hingga cairan merah itu tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Aku tidak peduli rasa asin air mata dan darah bercampur. Aku sangat takut dan sangat sedih.

Ayah menatap datar kondisiku saat ini. "Ayah terus berusaha menjadikanmu apa yang Ayah dan kau inginkan. Menjadi pianis. Ayah berpikir, usaha apa yang Ayah tidak lakukan untukmu agar kau bisa, walau hanya memainkan delapan not dasar atau satu bait lagu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, kau selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama berulang-ulang. Selama satu bulan ini, Ayah muak, Hinata. Muak." Ayah mencengkram kedua lenganku erat dan isak tangisku pun akhirnya meledak.

"Ayah berpikir tentang dirimu, apa yang menghambatmu dalam bermusik. Dan apa yang menjadi ketakutan Ayah terjadi," Ayah menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau buta nada. Buta nada. Kau tidak terlahir untuk musik."

Manik _amethyst_ milikku membulat. Isakku berhenti. Badanku lemas seiring hempasan tangan Ayah yang lepas dari lenganku.

Buta nada? Apa itu buta nada? Apa itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa memahami nada-nada musik untuk selamanya, begitu kah Ayah? Tapi aku tidak bisa menyuarakannya. Kepalaku malah terpaku pada perkataan terakhir Ayah.

"... Aku tidak terlahir untuk musik?" tanyaku lirih. Dan selanjutnya, aku menangis keras di ikuti Ayah yang keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

.

Aku ... tetaplah aku yang dulu. Terus mengurung di kamar, meringkuk di sudut kamar sambil berpikir apa yang selama ini terjadi padaku. Bukan Ayah yang mengurungku, tetapi aku lah yang mengurung diriku sendiri, aku membatasi interaksi dengan semua orang tak terkecuali Ayahku. Dan juga kucingku, Toro, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya aku menjauhi Toro. Aku masih sangat membutuhkan kucing belang hitam dan jingga itu.

Buta nada, apa itu penyakit? kelainan? sakit jiwa? Heh, aku ingin tahu, apa buta nada bisa di sembuhkan ...? Tapi teringat kata-kata Ayah bahwa aku tidak terlahir untuk musik, memberiku asumsi bahwa aku tidak bisa bermain musik sampai hembusan nafas terakhirku.

Aku tegakkan kepalaku ke atas. Menatap sendu langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa, sesuatu dariku ada yang menghilang. Dan aku tahu musik adalah bagian jiwaku yang hilang kini. Bakat musik Ayahku seharusnya mengalir dalam darahku, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberiku cobaan seberat ini?

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu asal muasal buta nada itu datang padaku. Apakah bermula saat aku jatuh dari lantai tiga tempo lalu? Tidak. Jangan ... jangan salahkan kejadian itu. Sungguh, kupikir, cacar apiku sembuh mungkin karena kejadian itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memastikannya juga.

Lupakan. Ini semua sudah terjadi, tidak perlu lagi mencari akar permasalahannya. Kepalaku sangat pusing dan terasa berat. Maka aku pun meringkuk ke atas kasur dan menenggelamkanku seluruhnya dalam selimut. Aku sudah pasrah, aku putus asa dengan keadaanku.

Ku dengar Ayah berbicara dengan seseorang dari luar kamarku. Samar-samar Ayah menyebut namaku di selingi helaan nafasnya yang gusar lalu Ayah membicarakan masalahku baru-baru ini, kemudian helaan nafas darinya terdengar lagi. Ah, kurasa Ayah sudah menyerah dan tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Huhu ... Ayah ...

Memikirkan itu semua membuatku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur. Hm? Dimana Toro?

Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau aku tidak memeluknya. Mungkin agak kejam kalau aku menjadikan Toro hewan peliharaanku juga sebagai boneka tidurku, itu karena selama ini hanya Toro yang menemaniku, dan juga tampaknya Toro tidak keberatan.

Dimana dia? Aku mencarinya di bawah ranjang, kolong meja, di kasur kecilnya, di mana-mana, semua sudut-sudut kamar tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Apa dia sedang dimandikan atau sedang bermain di luar?

Sekejap, aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Itu suara Toro, dia ada di luar kamar. Dia terus mengeong. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Toro..." aku panggil dia dari dalam kamar. Aku berjalan hendak membuka pintu namun terhenti mendengar ketukan pintu di depanku.

"Hinata, dia sudah datang." itu suara Ayahku.

Hm? Dia? Dia siapa yang dimaksud Ayah?

Lalu alunan biola melengking terdengar, kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Oh Tuhan. D-Dia sudah kembali? Dia sudah kembali!

Bila kalian mengira aku sangat senang, sebenarnya tidak, aku sangat ... takut dan malu. Aku berlari memasuki lemari, aku terduduk ketakutan, kedua lututku bergemetar. Berharap suara itu terhalangi oleh lapisan kayu lemariku agar suara itu tidak masuk telingaku.

"Hinata!"

Dug! Dug! Dug!

Ayah terus memanggilku dan menggedor pintu kamarku. Maaf Ayah, tapi aku tidak akan keluar sebelum suara biola itu berhenti dan violinist itu pergi dari rumah ini. Tapi harapan tetaplah harapan, suara itu terus melengking keras, indah tapi racun.

Teringat dengan kebutaan nadaku. Aku tidak bisa menemuinya, aku sangat malu. Dan yang terburuknya, tampaknya Ayah sudah menceritakan tentang masalahku padanya. Apa yang akan di pikirkannya kalau anak mantan pianis terkenal itu buta nada? Apakah seperti, jadi dia seperti ini? Atau apapun ... Ah, Ayahku saja malu menatapku apalagi orang lain terhadapku. Kira-kira seperti apa perlakuan dia terhadapku nanti? Memikirkannya membuatku takut.

Panggilan dan gedoran itu makin memekakkan telingaku. "Tidak Ayah! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya! Pulangkan saja dia!" teriakku dari dalam lemari. Entahlah apakah Ayahku dengar atau tidak, kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku ingin segera menghentikan permainan biola itu.

Hening. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah orang itu menyerah dan pulang, dan Ayah pergi dari sana? Suara ketukan pelan menarik dugaanku kembali.

"Hinata ..." Aku sedikit membulatkan mataku. Itu bukan suara Ayahku jadi itukah ... suara pemain biola itu? Jadi dia laki-laki ...?

Perlahan, aku keluar dari lemari tapi tidak dengan tubuhku hanya kepalaku saja yang menyembul keluar. Tersadar kalau aku memang sangat penasaran dengan sosok pemain biola itu. Meski ada sedikit keberanian ingin keluar tapi rasa takut dan malu lebih mendominasi.

"... aku sudah datang ..." lanjutnya, kali ini dengan suara kekehannya. Aku memang ingin menemuinya tapi ...

Aku tidak bisa melawan ketakutanku ini.

.

Berjam-jam, violinist itu terus menyuarakan biolanya. Aku masih terduduk bersandar di dalam lemari. Tertidur. Menunggu dia pergi, cukup membuatku mengantuk bahkan tanpa Toro disampingku. Hebat sekali. Dan aku terbangun di tengah malam harinya. Disaat perutku melilit karena lapar dan Toro yang terus mengeong di luar kamarku, tampaknya dia meminta masuk. Oh, Toro-ku yang malang. Dan setelah aku menghampiri Toro dan mengambil jatah makan malamku diam-diam, aku tidak bisa tertidur meski melihat Toro tidur di pangkuanku terlihat menggoda untuk memejamkan mata. Malam itu terasa sangat panjang dan sunyi. Tidak ada suara binatang malam berbunyi bahkan dengkuran Toro pun tidak terdengar. Oh, sunyi sekali.

.

Esok harinya, lusanya lalu berganti berminggu-minggu, pemain biola itu tidak menyerah kembali ke rumah dan di balik sekat pintuku, ia memainkan lagu yang sama seperti awal aku mendengarnya dan ajakannya kepadaku selalu sama seperti ...

"Hinata, ayo kita bermain bersama-sama di luar,"

"Keluarlah, kau tertarik dengan musik, kan? Aku akan mengajarimu bermain biola,"

"Kau tahu, Hinata, dirumahku sering didatangi banyak kucing, bila kau datang kerumahku dengan Toro, hatimu akan senang dan Toro akan banyak memiliki teman,"

Dan banyak lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya.

.

Sudah satu bulan terlewati, pemain biola itu tetap bersikukuh untuk bermain untukku. Penolakan dingin seolah tidak menyurutkan keteguhan hatinya untuk bertemu denganku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kuharap, dengan sifatku seperti ini, bisa membuatnya menyerah yang berusaha ingin bertemu.

Di siang hari, Ayah berkata padaku di balik pintu kamar, kalau hatiku telah berubah menjadi batu. Keras. Aku egois, tidak mau memikirkan dan mendengarkan orang lain. Begitukah pemikiran Ayahku kepadaku selama ini? Tidak Ayah, aku hanya ... Ah, aku merasa seperti anak yang durhaka. Oh Tuhan ...

Maka saat itu, aku berniat meminta maaf pada Ayah serta menceritakan penyebab ketakutanku bertemu dengannya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan aku pun berusaha menguatkan hatiku untuk bertemu dengan pemain biola itu. Ayahku hanya terdiam dan aku tidak berhasil menguatkan hatiku secara optimal saat bertemu dengannya. Karena aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri tentang Ayah yang selama ini terus bersikap dingin padaku, seperti sekarang, hingga aku tidak begitu menyadari jam rutinnya mendatangi rumah Ayahku telah datang. Meski aku merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku, itu sudah membuat nyaliku ciut. Nyaliku lagi-lagi di uji saat violinist itu berada di sampingku, ku lirik lewat ekor mataku ke arahnya takut-takut, sebuah senyuman hangat menyambutku pertama kali dan yang membuatku terkejut, tinggi pemain biola itu setara denganku! Mungkinkah dia seumuran denganku?

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, aku kembali masuk ke kamar, meringkuk memeluk lutut di pojok kamar. Aku sangat takut dan malu. Mengapa perasaan ini sulit dihilangkan?

Suara setapak demi setapak mendekatiku. Ah! Aku lupa mengunci pintunya. Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku diantara lututku. Seluruh tubuhku bergemetar saat kurasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku.

"Hai, Hinata. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Selama ini Ayahmu memberiku foto-fotomu, tapi melihatmu secara langsung seperti ini membuatku senang,"

"..."

"Ayahmu banyak cerita tentangmu dan aku prihatin atas penderitaan yang terus kau alami, dulu dan sekarang,"

"..."

"Tapi tak apa, aku dan Ayahmu ada disini, kami akan selalu melindungimu,"

Mulutku terasa berat di gerakkan. Aku terus terdiam bisu mendengarkan ucapannya. Meski dia mulai menceritakan tentang musik sampai masa-masa mainnya yang menurutku sedikit lucu dan aku juga bisa mengetahui pemain biola ini banyak bicara dan ceroboh. Tapi aku tetap bergeming.

Terdengar suara resleting terbuka dan suara lengking khas biola berbunyi sebentar. Ah ... dia akan mulai bermain kah?

"Hinata, kau mau dengar lagu baruku, aku khususkan ini un-"

"PERGI!"

Nafasku megap-megap. Tidak percaya aku berteriak keras, ini tidak sepertiku. Air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mata. Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Hinata ...?" aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang tapi didengar dari suaranya, dia juga tidak percaya aku berteriak barusan.

Aku menunduk dalam, membiarkan air mataku jatuh. "Aku tidak suka musik. Aku benci musik. Aku membencimu. Pergi!" itu bohong. Itu bohong ...

Mengapa semudah itu aku mengatakannya? Aku ... aku ... hanya ...

Greb!

Mataku membulat. Kepalaku di tarik ke belakang lalu sebuah rengkuhan dari belakang di sekeliling leherku sangat mengejutkanku.

Helaian rambut pirang jatuh dan menutupi sebagian mataku. Perkiraanku, orang ini lebih tinggi dariku. Dadaku sesak ketika rengkuhan itu semakin mengerat dan lebih dalam masuk hingga bisa kurasakan punggungku bersentuhan dengan badannya. Hangat.

"... sesuai keinginanmu, aku akan pergi. Tapi asal kau tahu Hinata, aku mencintaimu dan aku tetap menyimpan rasa ini, tidak peduli kalau kau masih membenciku, karena aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Dia ... apa? Cinta? Bahkan aku belum mengenalnya dan dia juga belum mengenalku sepenuhnya. Cinta? Apa dia yakin perasaannya itu cinta? Benarkah dia mencintaiku? Menerima segala kekuranganku terutama kebutaan nadaku? Sepertinya dia sedang bercanda. Maka aku pun tepis jauh-jauh pernyataan yang kurasa terlalu awal untuk aku mengerti.

Kali ini aku harus berusaha menepis rasa takut ini. Sedikit, aku menggerakkan kepalaku ke belakang untuk melihatnya. Biru, itu adalah pertama kali yang aku lihat. Biru itu teduh. Tidak pernah aku lihat mata sesejuk itu. Dan detik itu, aku menemukan hal yang aku sukai selain musik.

.

.

.

 **10 tahun kemudian di dalam ruang kelas X-A**

Pelan namun pasti aku mendekatinya. Tidak ada rasa takut, tidak ada keraguan, yang ada hanya keyakinan diri. Meyakinkan diriku, Naruto adalah seorang violinist yang sangat aku rindukan sekaligus aku takuti saat aku masih kecil.

Dia sangat mirip dengannya! Aku tidak salah kan? tidak salah lagi, aku yakin, Naruto adalah violinist itu!

Kepalaku berusaha merancang pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan padanya. Dan, bagaimana pun aku harus siap mengatasi rasa takutku yang mungkin akan datang tiba-tiba.

Langkahku terhenti saat Naruto bergerak, menyimpan biolanya ke dalam tas yang berbentuk sama dengan biolanya di atas meja, tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Hinata? Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kah?" tanyanya beruntut dengan suara yang datar. Kulihat peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya. Mengapa dia berkeringat, bermain biola tidaklah banyak menguras keringat.

"Naru ..."

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau belum pulang? Apa ada barang milikmu yang tertinggal disini?" dengan senyum yang menurutku agak aneh dan kepala yang celingak-celinguk mencari barang milikku yang ketinggalan-sebenarnya tidak ada-, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan menjawab pertanyaannya atau berbicara. Sebenarnya kenapa dia ...? Dia kelihatan ketakutan.

Aku baru saja ingin membuka suara namun aku urung karena suara helaan nafas keras terdengar darinya, dia benar-benar tidak ingin aku berbicara.

"Hah ... sekolah sedikit mengerikan saat sepi, tapi aku beruntung bertemu denganmu disini, aku jadi tidak merasa sendiri," alisku bertaut, pembicaraannya semakin kemana-mana tidak jelas.

"Dan-"

"Naruto-san, seorang violinist yang sering memainkan lagunya di rumahku saat aku kecil, itukah kau?" tanyaku cepat.

Naruto terdiam. Aku menunggunya menjawab. Ugh, kenapa dadaku berdebar-debar? Oke, mungkin karena situasi seperti ini sering terjadi di opera sabun yang sering Ayame-san tonton dan ketika salah satu adegan itu terjadi padaku sekarang, membuatku merasa seperti tokoh utama yang sedang membongkar rahasia siapa ibu kandung yang sebenarnya di opera sabun itu. Lupakan.

Aku sangat yakin kalau Naruto adalah orang itu. Iramanya, ritmenya, sangat berbeda dengan lagu aslinya dan memiliki improvisasi khas yang sangat mirip dengan permainan orang itu. Aku masih ingat sangat jelas. Aku sangat merindukan orang itu tapi aku juga takut bila berhadapan dengannya. Bila benar orang itu adalah Naruto, maka aku akan memeluknya dan berkata, aku tidak takut lagi kepadamu dan aku tidak membencimu. Tunggu ... apa? Mungkin ini karena aku sangat menantikan jawaban Naruto, hingga aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ohhh... aku sangat gemas, mengapa Naruto tidak juga bersuara?! Mau sampai kapan dia pura-pura bisu?

"Apa itu benar?"

"Bukan." dengan muka yang datar, Naruto menjawabnya. Bukan? Aku pasti salah dengar.

Aku condongkan telinga kiriku di hadapannya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kiriku di bawah telinga, "Maaf, apa tadi?"

Naruto mengerling matanya ke samping, "Bukan, itu bukan aku." Lalu tatapannya beralih kepadaku, "Aku tidak pernah bermain biola di rumahmu, rumah besar Hyuuga."

Dahiku berkedut, "Benarkah?" tanyaku intimidasi.

"Ya!" jawabnya mantap, diakhiri senyumnya yang melebar. Tidak mungkin, padahal ciri-ciri violinist itu sangat mendekati Naruto. Aku sangat yakin!

"Naruto-san, ka-"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, tapi aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya seraya menggendong tas gendongnya dan menenteng tas biolanya, berlari pelan mendahuluiku.

"Tunggu, Naruto-san!"

Bam! Pintu kelas pun tertutup.

Aku terlalu lamban mencegahnya tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur sebelum dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa dia adalah violinist itu! Dengan sekuat tenaga aku kembali membuka pintu kelas.

"Naruto-san!" teriakanku menggema di seluruh sudut koridor. Kulihat Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya dan mempercepat jalannya.

"Naruto-san, tunggu dulu!" aku berlari mengejar Naruto dan itu malah membuat Naruto ikut berlari juga. Uhh! Dia membuatku kesal. Awas saja kalau aku telah menangkapnya.

Kami terus berlari. Aku tidak akan menyerah meski kaki Naruto begitu panjang dan larinya juga lebih cepat dariku. Entah sudah berapa ruangan yang kami lewati, tidak peduli dengan keadaan kaki kami masing-masing yang terasa sangat ngilu dan sakit karena puluhan anak tangga kami turuni-kelihatannya Naruto hendak menuju pintu utama di lantai pertama-dan kami pun tidak memerdulikan suara protes siswa lain yang masih memiliki aktivitas ekstra di sekolah karena suara langkah kami dikoridor sangatlah berisik dan itu membuat mereka terganggu.

"Hei, Hinata, kenapa kau mengejarku? Aku sudah katakan kan kalau aku bukanlah violinist itu!" teriak Naruto seraya masih berlari dengan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Walau di titik darah penghabisanku! Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk membuatmu jujur kalau kau violinist itu!" balasku dengan suara yang tak kalah keras darinya. Sungguh, berteriak-teriak seperti ini bukanlah seperti aku ...

Naruto meringis, "Ya ampun ... kau tahu Hinata, melihatmu saat ini, mengingatkanku pada Sadako, kau menyeramkan!"

Hah, persetan dengan ucapannya. Aku terkejut karena kami telah menuruni tangga menuju lantai pertama. Ini tidak bagus, aku harus menangkapnya sebelum dia keluar dari gedung sekolah ini. Dan pintu utama itu terletak setelah aku melewati belokan itu. Ini semakin tidak bagus, tidak bagus.

"Naruto-san, berhentilah. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar," ucapku kembali melembut.

Naruto menengok kebelakang sedikit, "Jangan sekarang, saat ini aku sedang ada urusan!" oh ayolah!

Pintu utama semakin dekat. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku belum bisa menjangkau Naruto. Dia sangat jauh ... jauh ...

Punggung itu ... sangat jauh ...

... seperti punggung Ayah yang semakin menjauh dariku...

Aku tersentak ketika siluet badan Ayah tiba-tiba muncul. Dan aku baru tersadar ketika Naruto berbelok begitu juga aku yang ikut berbelok. Bumi seakan berguncang seketika saat badanku terhempas ke belakang. Sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang. Apakah aku menabrak Naruto? Lebih dari itu, bagian bokongku sangat sakit. Uhh ...

"Berlari-lari di dalam gedung itu tidak bagus. Kau tak apa?" secepat cahaya aku membuka mataku dan mendongak ke atas. Pria tinggi, bertubuh besar dan surai perak melawan gravitasi mengejutkanku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke samping kiri, mataku membulat, "Ah! Naruto-san!" teriakku tapi nyatanya percuma saja, Naruto sudah keluar. Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti disini, aku harus mengejarnya karena aku memiliki keyakinan yang kuat kalau-oww ... sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa menit.

Kembali aku dikejutkan dengan pria itu duduk di depanku dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sayu. "Hm, kau tidak bisa berdiri, ya? Itu cukup buruk. Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan, aku sangat mengenal keluargamu terutama Ayahmu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Tidak perlu mencurigaiku yang tidak-tidak, aku Hatake Kakashi, guru disini." pria itu tersenyum di balik masker putihnya.

Guru ya, kurasa aku bisa mempercayainya. Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan dirinya maka aku pun menolaknya. Perlahan-lahan, aku bangkit dan berjalan keluar gedung dengan tertatih-tatih. Meski aku sudah menolaknya, pria itu terus mengekoriku.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak gadis temanku dengan keadaan sakit. Jadi, ayo, akan aku antarkan kau pulang,"

"Tapi rumahku sangat jauh, di Konoha, apa tidak apa?"

Lagi-lagi guru itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa." hah ... yah, terserahlah. Oke.

.

.

.

Guru yang bernama lengkap Hatake Kakashi itu menuntunku menuju mobilnya yang bertipe Mazda berwarna merah metalik itu sangat mencolok diantara mobil lainnya. Aku duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hatake-san hanya bertanya tentang kabar Ayahku dan berapa umurku, itu saja, lalu setelahnya hening sampai tiba di rumahku.

Rasa sakit di bokongku telah menghilang, aku berlari pelan menuju gerbang dan menekan tombol bel selama mungkin. Ayame-san menyambutku dengan pelukan mautnya tanpa memperdulikan ada seorang pria yang memperhatikan kami. Dan setelah aku menyadarkannya, baru dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap guruku sangat lama lalu dia menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ahh ...

"Kurasa sudah waktunya aku harus kembali pulang, aku mohon pamit." Hatake-san membuka suara.

Ayame-san terperanjat lalu mencegah Hatake-san membuka pintu mobilnya, "Ah, jangan. Bagaimana kalau duduk mengobrol dulu dengan secangkir ocha hangat dan manisan di dalam, tuan?" tanyanya dengan wajahnya yang di'manis-manis'kan. Ayame-san, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Terima kasih, tapi sekarang langit sudah menggelap, aku harus kembali pulang, ada orang yang menungguku saat ini." Air muka wajah Ayame-san melayu. Pasti dia mendengar Hatake-san mengatakan 'ada orang yang menungguku saat ini', pasti itu. Ayame-san, jangan terbawa hati.

"Hinata!" seluruh badanku tersentak luar biasa. Itu suara Ayahku dari dalam rumah. Dia pasti marah karena aku pulang sangat lama.

"Ayame-san ... itu Ayah ..." bisikku ketakutan. Ayame-san menghampiriku dengan cepat lalu menenangkanku layaknya seorang kakak.

Suara langkah kaki Ayah mendekat, "Sudah Ayah katakan, kalau kau berniat ingin sekolah di Suna kau harus pulang lebih awal dari semua orang. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti klub apapun!" gerbang rumahku terbuka lebih lebar dan menampakkan wajah sangar Ayah, menatapku dengan matanya yang buas.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan di sekolah hingga kau pulang terlambat? Apa kau mengikuti klub disana? Jawab!" aku hanya tertunduk. Tanganku bergemetar hebat, Ayame-san menyadari itu dan memelukku, seolah berusaha melindungiku dari terkaman Ayah. Kami berdua sama-sama menunduk terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu sekeras itu bila mendidik anak, Hiashi-san ..." perhatian Ayah teralih oleh suara Hatake-san. Begitu pun aku. Aku cukup terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang berani berbicara kepada Ayah saat dia marah seperti sekarang.

Kulihat, mata Ayah membulat tapi berusaha mungkin ia tutupi keterkejutannya. "Kakashi ...?" dahi Ayah berkedut sangat dalam.

Hatake-san mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum, "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya, Hiashi-san,"

Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan Ayah dengan Hatake-san. Tapi aku melihat, di mata Ayah, ada sebuah kilatan tajam yang sangat menantang kepada Hatake-san. Kurasa, hubungan Hatake-san dengan Ayahku tidaklah begitu baik ...

.

.

.

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

A/N: *OOC detected* Hinata agresif banget di sini! #argghh! pake acara kejar-kejaran ama Naruto lagi :3 dan oh ya, bagi para reader yang menantikan romance NH, kayaknya gak bisa datang(?) lebih cepat, karena sekarang aku lagi asyik-asyiknya menghadirkan dan memikirkan, konflik-konflik apa yang bakal hadir di fic ini tapi bukan berarti roman-roman NH juga tidak aku pikirkan :3

Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah nge-review chap kemarin, nge-foll dan nge-fave fic ini :3 :* dan tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih*kayak pidato aja ya*untuk semua sekalian waaahaaaai silent reader :*

Oke. Bye \\**/


	3. Chapter 3 : Our Dream

**(Hinata's POV)**

Langit sudah setengahnya menggelap dengan cahaya jingga masih bersikeras menunjukkan warnanya karena matahari belumlah tenggelam sempurna. Burung-burung pun berterbangan menuju sarang mereka, membawa makanan yang sedari pagi mereka cari untuk anak-anaknya.

Disinilah aku, di waktu menjelang malam, berdiri di bawah pelukan Ayame-san, menatap kedua sosok pria yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Ayahku terus melayangkan tatapan menusuknya kepada guruku, Hatake-san atau mungkin aku akan memanggilnya Hatake-sensei ... atau Kakashi-sensei? Mungkin Kakashi-sensei tidak apa. Tapi yang lebih penting, sebenarnya ... ada apa dengan mereka?

"Sikapmu masih kolot seperti biasanya, ya, contohnya dalam mendidik anakmu. Kurasa, apa salahnya jika Hinata mengikuti klub di sekolahnya? Klub di sekolah Suna cukup banyak, meski tidak se-kualitas seperti di Konoha, tapi bila Hinata mengikuti salah satu klub sesuai bakat dan minatnya, aku yakin akan membuat dia semakin berkembang. Hm, Hinata, apa kau menyukai musik seperti Ayahmu?" ucap Kakashi-sensei menyeloroh lalu menatapku dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Aku cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia bertanya padaku. "Um ... ya..." jawabku dengan suara gemetar. Rasa gemetar di tubuhku belumlah menghilang. Aku masih takut dengan kemarahan Ayahku tadi.

Kulihat, Kakashi-sensei melebarkan senyumnya, "Ber-"

"Cukup! Keparat!" teriak Ayahku menggema hingga burung-burung yang masih bertengger di dahan pohon, terbang berhamburan di segala arah, berpisah dengan kawan-kawannya serta menerpakan angin yang mencekam di sekitar kami, terutama Ayah dan Kakashi-sensei.

Aku membatu di tempat mendengarnya. Hal itu juga berlaku pada Ayame-san dan Kakashi-sensei. Mata itu ... mata Ayah yang sama denganku, benar-benar mencerminkan kemarahan yang sangat dalam dan kental pada Kakashi-sensei.

"Jangan dekati anakku hanya karena kau seorang guru ..." Ayahku mendesis lalu menarik dan mencengkram lengan kiriku kasar dan kuat, aku terpekik.

"Ayo masuk!" titahnya tegas dan tidak bisa di bantah. Beliau menarikku ke dalam dengan paksa.

"A-Ayah ... lepaskan ..." rontaku sambil berusaha melepskan cengkraman Ayahku tapi itu malah membuat cengkraman Ayah semakin kuat dan membuat tanganku sakit tidak karuan.

Aku terus melihat ke belakang, menatap sendu Kakashi-sensei yang tertunduk sebelum Ayame-san menutup gerbangnya. Dan saat detik-detik gerbang tertutup rapat, mata sayu itu menatapku kosong.

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

Setiba di dalam rumah, Ayah menghempaskan tubuhku di lantai yang dingin dengan kasar. Ayah terus mencaciku habis-habisan. Tentang keterlambatanku pulang serta pertanyaan yang cukup membuatku terkejut mengenai kedekatanku dan Kakashi-sensei dan tidak luput, beliau bertanya, mengapa Kakashi-sensei mengantarku pulang. Dalam benakku bertanya-tanya, ada apa? apa yang terjadi? mengapa Ayah sangat membenci Kakashi-sensei? tapi aku tidak berniat menanyakan itu. Rasa takutku mengalahkan keberanianku bertanya.

"Ayah memaafkanmu kali ini tapi bila kau pulang terlambat lagi, Ayah tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah dan mengirimmu ke Amerika bersama sepupumu, kau mengerti?!" aku mengangguk lemah lalu Ayah berjalan pergi melewatiku. Berakhir sudah kemarahan Ayah sekarang. Kurasa itulah kata terakhir Ayah untuk malam ini dan dia pasti sudah lelah menceramahiku.

Tapi, ternyata tidak. Dengan tatapan tajamnya, dia berbalik, "Dan ingat, jangan terlalu mendekati guru brengsek itu, dekatilah sewajarnya saja, berbicara seperlunya, dan jangan pernah mau diajak pergi olehnya." setelah itu, Ayah pergi menuju lantai dua dimana letak kamarnya berada.

Aku masih duduk terpekur lemah. Terus memikirkan kejadian di antara Kakashi-sensei dan Ayahku, aku ingin tahu kebenaran alasan Ayah membenci guru bermata sayu itu. Dan lagi, mengenai pengakuan Naruto di sekolah tadi, makin memupuk bahan pemikiranku. Tepukan lembut Ayame-san di pundakku, cukup mengejutkanku.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Oh ya ampun!" sedikit tersentak karena dia berteriak seperti itu dan aku cukup meringis ketika Ayame-san mengangkat lengan kiriku. Ah, ada lebam biru disana.

"Lebih baik kau ke kamar, ayo," dengan hati-hati, Ayame-san membantuku berdiri. Aku menggeleng, menolak ajakan Ayame-san. Aku sangat lelah menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di sofa. Aku sangat kasihan padamu, Hinata ..." Ayame-san menuntunku menduduki di sofa terdekat.

"Diam disini, aku akan mengambil air kompresan. Ingat, diam disini, jangan kemana-mana," aku tersenyum lebar. Aku sandarkan kepalaku di punggung sofa setelah Ayame-san pergi. Baru saja mataku terpejam, ada suara lain yang mendekat.

"Wah ... Hyuuga-sama benar-benar serius memainkan perannya tadi," tukas pria berambut biru gelap jabrik gondrong dengan kain putih yang menutupi pangkal atas hidungnya hingga kedua telinganya.

"Jangan bodoh, dia tidak sedang berakting!" sahut pria yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah kanannya, di sampingnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata, lebamnya biru sekali. Ayah macam apa dia hingga tidak merasa berdosa telah menyakiti anak putri satu-satunya." salah satu pria dengan tupluk biru bertengger di kepalanya, berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat lebamku dengan serius. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Aku angkat kepalaku pelan dan mengulas senyum terbaikku untuk ketiga pria itu, melihat mereka sekarang membuat rasa lelahku meluap ke atas, "Ah ... kakak-kakakku, Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san, Genma-san, apa kalian melihat pertunjukkan drama teater di depan gerbang tadi?"

Pria bernama lengkap Kotetsu Hagane menunjukkan ibu jari kanannya di depanku cepat, "Ya, kami melihatnya dari awal. Luar biasa! Maaf, Hinata, kami tidak bisa meredamkan amarah Hyuuga-sama, kau tahu sendiri kan, seperti apa dia,"

"Yeah!" balasku dengan semangat. Um, aku mengerti, Kotetsu-san.

"Kami bukanlah kakak kandungmu, bagaimana kalau Hyuuga-sama mendengarnya, hm?" Izumo-san menggelengkan kepalanya. Benar sih, tapi walau mereka hanyalah pekerja di rumahku, tapi tetap saja, mereka sudah aku anggap keluargaku sendiri ... kecuali Ayahku yang tidak menganggapnya begitu.

Pria bertupluk biru itu berjongkok di bawahku, meneliti luka lebamku, "Apa rasanya sakit?" tanyanya lalu menyentuh pelan lebamku. Ow ...

"Jangan disentuh!" pekik Ayame-san, sontak membuat perhatian kami teralih kepadanya. Setelah dia di dekatku, tangannya yang tidak menyentuh baskom berisi air kompresan, mendorong wajah Genma-san menjauh dariku. Yang wajahnya di dorong, hanya berdecak kesal lalu berdiri.

Ayame-san duduk di sampingku dan mulai mengompres lebam biruku dengan lembut, meski sudah di lakukan pelan, tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Anak gadis pemilik kedai ramen itu menatapku, "Hinata-chan, maaf kalau aku bertanya seperti ini padamu, tapi ... sebenarnya, ada masalah apa antara ... Ayahmu dan gurumu itu ...?" tanyanya takut-takut mungkin karena dia merasa pertanyaannya begitu sensitif apalagi ini mengenai Ayahku, tuan besar rumah ini.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ayah tidak pernah cerita kalau ia punya kenalan bernama Hatake Kakashi dan aku juga tidak tahu apa permasalahan mereka," jawabku pelan, takut Ayahku mendengarnya.

Mereka berempat terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Terutama aku. Mataku melirik Genma-san, "Genma-san, kau yang lebih lama bekerja disini, bukan? Apa kau pernah melihat guruku menemui Ayahku di rumah ini?"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya lalu tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya, "Uh, tidak. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku melihat gurumu ke rumah ini,"

Dahiku berkedut. Tidak pernah datang ke rumah ini? Lalu siapa Kakashi-sensei di hidup Ayah? Kakashi-sensei bilang, ia teman Ayahku lalu kenapa ...? Ku tegakkan kepalaku ke arah lantai dua, tepat di kamar Ayahku. Bila ada kesempatan, aku akan menanyakan pada Ayah, semua tentang Kakashi-sensei dan hubungan apa yang mereka miliki ...

.

 **(Normal's POV)**

Di bawah langit senja, seorang pemuda pirang berjalan lesu menuju rumahnya yang bergaya Jepang yang sudah termodernisasi. Setiba di depan rumahnya, ia mendorong pagar besi rumahnya. Suara deheman menyambut kedatangannya. Mata safir itu menatap malas seorang wanita surai merah panjang sepinggul yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Bagaimana dengan harimu?" tanyanya dengan senyum terulas di wajah cantiknya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mengejutkan." jawab Naruto lalu berjalan lunglai melewati wanita itu. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia menatap wanita itu kembali, "Tadaima,"

Wanita itu yang bernama Kushina, tersenyum lembut pada anaknya, "Okaerinasai,"

"Kau tampak lelah, Naruto?" tanya sang ibu setelah masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk, hendak melepas sepatunya, "Yah ... lumayan. Bersekolah yang jauh dengan rumah cukup melelahkan,"

"Itulah kenapa kau tidak mau sekolah di Konoha," balas Kushina lalu berjalan menuju dapur, tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Heh, aku hanya ingin membantu Kakashi-sensei mewujudkan impiannya." Naruto terkekeh sebentar lalu menyimpan sepatu kets-nya di rak sepatu.

Naruto berdiri melihat ibunya keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memberikannya di depan wajah Naruto. Tatapan heran dari anaknya di alamatkan padanya.

"Surat ... dari siapa?"

"Dari kakakmu, untukmu."

Naruto menekuk dahinya dalam-dalam seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak mau. Buang saja," ucapnya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

"Na-ru-to, dengarkan ibu, nak. Kakakmu akan pulang dua bulan lagi dan dia bilang, dia ingin mengajakmu ke Eropa." langkah Naruto terhenti, ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang, menatap ibunya dengan kedua mata safirnya yang membulat.

"Eropa?" Kushina mengangguk mantap. Naruto bergegas menuruni tangga lalu mengambil surat di tangan ibunya, ia membaca kata demi kata yang tertuang di dalam kertas itu.

"Kakakmu ingin menjadikanmu violinist Go Internasional! Seperti dirinya. Bukankah menjadi violinist Go Internasional adalah cita-citamu, Naruto?" lanjut Kushina sembari terus menatap anak bungsunya dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Air muka Naruto memuram. "... Semuanya sudah terlambat. Seharusnya, sekarang aku yang berada di Eropa, bukan dia. Aku tidak mau takdirku di ubah oleh tangannya setelah apa yang dulu dia lakukan." Naruto meremas kertas itu hingga tidak terbentuk lalu ia lempar ke lantai. Kushina melebarkan matanya.

Pemuda itu berbalik memunggungi ibunya dengan kepala tertunduk, berjalan menaiki tangga kembali. Sembari berjalan ia berkata, "Aku akan menjadi violinist Go Internasional dengan caraku sendiri, aku bersumpah."

"Naruto ..." lirih Kushina, matanya menatap getir punggung lebar anaknya.

.

.

.

 **(Hinata's POV)**

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan ini mulai terjadi. Terjebak dalam ajakan dan rayuan Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san untuk bergadang bermain game bola semalam suntuk di kamar mereka. Terulang kembali. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tidak mengerti salah satu olahraga itu dan aku takut dimarahi oleh Ayahku. Berulang kali mereka membujukku, berulang kali juga aku menolak mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bermain berdua saja.

Hingga malam tiba, setelah aku menuntaskan hajatku di kamar kecil, suara koar-koar layaknya di stadion bola dan teriakkan gemas nan semangat mereka terdengar dari kamar mereka, menarik perhatianku. Sedikit kulirik keatas, tepatnya di lantai dua, aku menatap was-was anak tangga itu, membayangkan Ayahku sedang berjalan disana dan meneriakkan kedua nama biang keladi keributan disini. Tapi nyatanya tidak ada suara khas Ayah melangkah, tidak ada suara geraman Ayah menggema seluruh penjuru rumah. Hanya suara binatang malam merintih dan suara video game sayup-sayup terdengar.

Pintu kamar mereka sedikit terbuka, aku mengintipnya, keadaan kamar yang sangat berantakan dengan makanan ringan, sampah plastik dan minuman bersoda bertebaran dimana-mana. Kotetsu-san dan Izumo-san asyik menatap layar di depan mereka yang menampakkan lapangan hijau luas dan beberapa orang berlari yang saling meributkan bola. Kubuka pintu semakin lebar agar bisa melihat layar TV itu lebih jelas dan menimbulkan suara decitan yang sukses menarik atensi mereka bersamaan. Mereka tidak sungkan-sungkan mengajakku ikut bermain game bersama mereka dan menikmati permainannya.

Keseruan dan kebersamaan ini tidak pernah kurasakan sejak kecil. Hal yang tidak pernah kurasakan bersama Ayahku. Ini menyenangkan dan aku menyukainya. Hingga bermain game adalah hobiku, game apapun itu, akan aku santap. Meski begitu, aku tidak pernah bermain game sampai pagi seperti duo itu. Aku masih punya kewajiban seorang pelajar. Bila aku bergadang, aku bisa terlambat bangun atau aku akan tertidur di kelas.

Tapi, ketakutanku terjadi di hari ini. Bangun tidur, aku dihadapkan dengan wajah Ayame-san yang semrawut dan tengah menahan kesal kepadaku lalu dengan sekejap, ia memperlihatkan jam wekerku secepat kilat dan kata demi kata yang selalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan terucap kemudian. Mataku melotot. _Holy shit!_ Haruskah dalam seumur hidupku, aku harus terlambat sekolah di hari keduaku ini? Saat ini juga, aku ingin cacar apiku kembali datang untuk sehari ini saja.

 _._

Jantungku berpacu cepat, secepat laju kereta yang kunaiki ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan jasa supir Kotetsu-san, dia sedang mengantar Ayah, entah kemana. Sepasang mata bulanku terus menatap bergantian arloji ungu pucatku dan jalanan yang kulewati dengan gelisah dan cemas. Sudah setengah sembilan tapi aku masih di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha.

Lidahku terus merapalkan rutuk demi rutuk untuk diriku sendiri. Ini salahku. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan game bola yang baru dirilis kemarin milik Izumo-san. Dua jempol aku layangkan kepadanya karena dia rela merogoh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi untuk membeli video game itu yang seharga ratusan yen. Grafik gambarnya sangat bagus hingga menyerupai aslinya dan ... lupakan, bukan waktunya untuk membahas hal itu. Hanya perasaanku atau apa, kereta ini sungguh terasa berjalan lamban! Masinis, oh, masinis!

Hah ...

.

Di depan gerbang sekolah dan di sepanjang lorong sudah sepi, tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang. Suara-suara guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajarannya mengalun di seluruh kelas yang kulewati. Rasa takut langsung hinggap. Saat ini, jam pelajaran dikelasku pasti sudah dimulai. Aku tidak tahu pelajaran apa yang akan dibahas pagi ini dan siang nanti, aku kehilangan jadwal pelajaranku meski sudah kugeledah semua tempat namun tetap tidak ada. Karena itu, aku membawa semua buku yang kupunya. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu materi pelajaran lain nangkring di buku pelajaran yang berbeda. Itu sudah jadi tabu bagiku!

Mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang berjalan beriringan di belakangku. Wanita bersurai coklat lembut pendek itu nampak menasehati pria surai perak disampingnya. Ah. Aku mengenal mereka. Rin-sensei selaku wali kelasku, dan Kakashi-sensei. Kalau Rin-sensei melihatku disini, dia pasti marah lalu menghukumku. Maka aku pun memperlambat jalanku, hampir seperti mengendap-endap. Entah karena mereka yang berjalan lambat bak siput atau apa aku yang berjalan cepat, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada satu meter di belakang mereka. Aku tidak bisa mundur atau berlari sekarang.

Decitan sepatuku tertangkap oleh telinga Rin-sensei, sontak wanita itu menoleh kebelakangku, menatapku dengan wajahnya yang terkejut. Mati aku. Ukh, harusnya tadi aku lepas saja _uwabaki_ _1_ ini...

"Hinata, kau terlambat?" tukasnya, menarik sepasang _onyx_ sayu disampingnya untuk menatapku.

Habislah aku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa lari sekarang. Kakiku terasa dipaku di lantai marmer ini. Bayangan hukuman apa yang akan Rin-sensei sekelebat mampir dan menakutiku. Alasan apa yang harus aku ucapkan? Terlambat bangun karena bergadang bermain game? J-jangan, atau ... jam wekerku rusak? Oh ya ampun ... semua alasannya tidak bagus.

"Hinata?" panggil Rin-sensei tegas.

Tidak ada cara lain. Baiklah, aku jujur saja. "Um, a-ano ... i-iya, i-itu ... a-aku te-terlambat bangun ..." suaraku terdengar tersendat-sendat tadi.

Helaan nafas dari Rin-sensei terdengar. "Aku mengerti kalau kau terlambat, jarak rumahmu kesini cukup jauh. Tapi, terlambat bangun, aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya meski ia guru sekalipun," balasnya seraya melirik pria tinggi disampingnya yang hanya sebagai pendengar sedari tadi. Aku mengikuti arah tatapan Rin-sensei, kalau dibaca dari situasi dan ucapannya ... jadi Kakashi-sensei terlambat mengajar?

"Ngomong-ngomong," lanjut wanita itu mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya.

"Kenapa kau mau bersekolah di Suna?"

Deg!

Aku langsung _speechless._ Kenapa aku mau bersekolah di Suna, katanya? Tentu saja untuk melupakan kenangan-kenangan SMP-ku dulu. Melupakan ingatan-ingatanku bahwa aku pernah menyukai musik. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela kalau aku harus melupakan apa yang aku cintai tapi keadaanlah yang memaksaku. Lalu, kenyataan aku mengidap buta nada. Kenyataan bahwa aku telah merusak harapan Ayahku. Ketidakmampuanku untuk bisa sembuh dari buta nada. Kenangan yang berbuah manis di awal tapi berubah pahit sewaktu di SMP, sepahitnya menelan empedu. Semuanya. Aku ingin melupakannya semuanya.

Tapi rasanya percuma saja. Kecintaanku pada musik tidak pernah surut dan padam, bagaikan api disiram minyak, api itu semakin besar seperti cintaku pada dunia musik yang semakin berkembang hingga menyesakkan dada. Sesak sampai aku sulit menghirup nafas. Dan disini juga ada Karin dan Tayuya yang terus memborbardirku dan terus mengingat-ingatkanku pada kenangan acara perpisahan itu ...

Lalu ...

Seorang violinist yang datang padaku kembali setelah lama kulupakan ... namun sangat kurindukan keberadaannya. Membuatku kembali mengingat perjuangan-perjuanganku untuk menjadi pianis. Sebuah ambisi kosong kembali bersinar. Ambisi menjadi pianis yang terbaik melebihi Ayahku sendiri. Semuanya terjadi bersamaan. Disini. Di sebuah daerah selatan di kepulauan timur kecil. Di sekolah SMA biasa yang terpencil. Di sebuah kelas yang tidak spesial. Aku bisa merasakan takdir seolah menggengamku. Takdir ... apa yang membawaku ...? Sejauh apapun aku pergi, kenangan itu terus menghantuiku. Dia seperti bayangan, mengikuti kemana saja aku pergi. Lalu apa bedanya dengan di Suna dan di Konoha ... Rasanya, aku ingin pindah sekolah ke Konoha ...

"Hinata?" tepukan lembut Rin-sensei di pundak turut menyadarkanku. Kutatap bola mata wali kelasku, sorotan itu seperti meminta jawaban pertanyaannya tadi.

"Um, itu ... ha-hanya ..." lidahku terasa kelu, hatiku menolak mengutarakannya. Bibirku bergemetar, aku belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, sensei.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Kau tidak perlu meneruskannya." ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Rin-sensei, "Bukankah tidak ada yang salah kalau ada anak dari desa Konoha bersekolah di desa Suna. Naruto, Karin, Tayuya, mereka adalah anak kelas satu yang dari Konoha juga, termasuk Hinata. Ya, meski hanya mereka berempat yang berani bersekolah jauh ke Suna. Aku tidak peduli alasannya kenapa, asal itu tidak menghambatnya dalam menuntut ilmu." lanjutnya memberi penjelasan yang panjang pada Rin-sensei. Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, telingaku jadi peka seketika. Ternyata tempat tinggal Naruto di Konoha sepertiku.

"Tapi tidak untuk Hinata, dia Hyuuga kan? Ayahnya mantan pianis terkenal, dia bisa saja masuk sekolah khusus akademi musik di Konoha yang lebih baik. Naruto juga bisa masuk kesana, kemungkinan besar dia bisa diterima baik juga, dia juga kan..." balas Rin-sensei tidak mau kalah namun cepat dipotong dengan tangan Kakashi-sensei yang terangkat terjulur padanya, meminta berhenti.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Tidak perlu memperpanjang masalah hanya letak tempat dan kualitas tempat sekolah anak didik kita. Sekolah Suna tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, aku tahu maksudmu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua murid di Suna. Maka, aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memajukan sekolah ini, hingga semua orang tahu sekolah Suna bukanlah sekolah murahan. Aku akan membuat nama Suna High School berjejer diantara nama sekolah ternama di Jepang. Lalu, semua sekolah yang lemah dimata semua orang, aku akan mengubah pemikiran mereka." sambung Kakashi-sensei, pedaran matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia ingin sekali memajukan sekolah ini. Bukan hanya sekolah ini tapi juga semua sekolah. Tapi kenapa?

"Watashi mo ..." balas Rin-sensei dengan anggukan mantap. Lalu kedutan muncul di dahinya, "Tapi sebelum mengubah keadaan sekolah ini, ubah dulu kebiasaan burukmu, Kakashi. Jangan terlambat lagi, kau mengerti?" Kakashi-sensei hanya memutar bolanya bosan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, cepatlah kekelasmu, Kakashi, Hinata." Rin-sensei membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat lalu melangkah pergi.

Pandanganku yang terus mengekori Rin-sensei, beralih kepada pria di depanku setelah ia memanggilku dan berjalan mendahuluiku. Kepala perak itu menoleh ke arahku, "Hari ini jam pelajaranku benar?"

Alisku terangkat sebelah, yang benar sekarang jam pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei? Masa sih ... aku mempercepat tempo langkahku agar selaras dengan langkah panjang Kakashi-sensei. "Jadwal pelajaranku hilang, aku tidak tahu pelajaran apa sekarang ... a-apa sekarang Kakashi-sensei waktunya mengajar dikelasku?"

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Mata pelajaran apa?" tanyaku lagi.

" _Ongaku_ _2_."

Hah? _Ongaku_? Di sekolah yang terpencil seperti ini masih ada pelajaran musik?! Kukira tidak ada. A-aku suka sih ... tidak, tekadku bersekolah disini untuk ... hah, tapi tetap saja percuma. Takdir seolah kembali mendekatkanku pada dunia musik.

"Kemarin kau bilang kau menyukai musik, itu cukup membuatku senang." aku menunduk terdiam membiarkannya melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Aku tahu tempat apa yang cocok dengan minatmu,"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini. "Kau mau bergabung di klub musikku?" lanjutnya sembari melebarkan senyumnya.

Sudah kuduga! ... Apa? Sekolah ini juga rupanya punya klub musik, hal yang sangat tidak terduga, dan lebih tidak terduga lagi, Kakashi-sensei adalah pembinanya. Yah, tidak heran, sih. Dia 'kan guru _Ongaku_ di sekolah ini.

.

Plang nama kelasku sudah beberapa meter di depan. Didengar dari luar, kelasku kedengarannya sunyi. Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang belajar mandiri. Aku yang notabenenya suka belajar, cukup bahagia di tempatkan di kelas ini karena aku bisa berdiskusi tentang semua pelajaran yang jarang aku lakukan di SMP. Selama mereka tidak terganggu keberadaanku karena kekuranganku ini. Tapi disisi lain, aku agak menyesal disatu kelaskan dengan Karin dan Tayuya.

Kakashi-sensei akan menggeser pintu kelas. Mataku sudah bling-bling, membayangkan semua murid duduk rapi dengan tatapan penuh perhatian pada buku di meja mereka. Tapi ...

Sreekkk

Asdfghjkl! Mereka semua tertidur! Naruto dan Tenten juga. Hancur sudah keinginanku. Gebrakan di papan tulis oleh Kakashi-sensei mengagetkanku dan seolah sebagai bel kematian mereka telah datang. Mereka langsung bangun dengan air liur dan kembang mata yang masih markir di wajah mereka. Hhh...

.

Dua jam ditemani pelajaran musik yang sudah kuanggap bom atom, bom yang siap-siap meledakkan semua isi kepalaku. Itu tuh, rasanya aku lebih baik mati dengan cara _harakiri_ _3_ di sini, saat ini juga, daripada di hadapkan dengan pelajaran yang ingin sekali aku kutuk si penggagasnya. Di antara semua pelajaran, hanya pelajaran itu yang tidak bisa kupahami. Tentu karena kebutaanku, mau sampai menunggu ayam jantan bertelur pun, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu _chord_ _4_ _,_ tinggi rendahnya nada dan lebih banyak lagi yang aku tidak bisa mengingatnya lebih lama lagi. _Kami-sama_... aku ingin bisa sembuh dari kebutaan nadaku ini.

Jauh dibandingkan dengan respon semua murid di SMP-ku yang sangat antusias dengan pelajaran musik, di kelas ini minim peminatan dalam hal musik. Hal itu terlihat bagaimana semua orang sangat tidak mengindahkan dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perkataan Kakashi-sensei. Dan bila Kakashi-sensei meminta menyanyikan lagu, mereka menurutinya dengan ogah-ogahan, aku hanya membuka mulut saja, bila aku ikut bernyanyi, gendang telinga semua orang disini pecah. Bisa bayangkan, kan? Untung sekarang baru teori dulu belum praktek, aku harus bilang pada Kakashi-sensei kalau aku buta nada sehingga praktekku akan di ringankan. Mungkin.

Bel pergantian pelajaran berdering, Kakashi-sensei mengemas semua buku-bukunya. Semua orang, kecuali aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei, bersorak gembira. Seperti layaknya ketiban emas turun dari langit saja. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, ternyata Kakashi-sensei sangat sabar menghadapi muridnya, ia tidak pernah marah atau membentak bila ada murid tertidur di jam pelajarannya. Makan apa sih itu guru?

Dan satu kesimpulan yang kudapat, orang-orang Suna tidak menyukai segala hal tentang dunia musik.

"Tenang semuanya, tenang," perintah Kakashi-sensei berusaha melerai kericuhan mendadak, "Bapak ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira untuk kalian,"

Mendengar 'kabar gembira' mengundang rasa penasaranku dan semua orang. Kakashi-sensei melanjutkan, "Satu minggu lagi, sekolah ini akan mengadakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-90, dan sudah menjadi tradisi acara ini akan menggelar pertunjukkan musik, apakah kelas ini mau ikut berpartisipasi? misalnya menggelar band musik?"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Uwooh! Pertunjukkan musik sekolah. Aku selalu menantikan itu. Tidak kusangka aku sudah dapat menikmatinya secepat ini. Seantusiasku tampaknya tersampaikan oleh mereka. Apa ...?

"Yeaaahhh!" sorak mereka bersamaan. Apa-apaan ini, kukira mereka tidak suka musik.

Sorakan hangat mereka disambut senyuman rupawan Kakashi-sensei dengan background bunga-bunga bermekaran dibelakangnya. Aku yakin, perempuan manapun akan membatu terpesona melihatnya ... oh ya tapi, aku kan perempuan juga jadi ... ah, lupakan.

"Bapak tunggu pertunjukkan kalian nanti. Bila ada kesulitan, jangan segan bertanya padaku, bapak akan berusaha menolong kalian. Jangan kecewakan semua guru dan mempermalukan kalian sendiri undang dan sekolah ini di depan semua murid dan beberapa sekolah di Konoha dan Iwa yang telah kepala sekolah undang," kalimat terakhirnya membuat aku takut, sepotong kenangan wajah Ayah yang menampakkan kekecewaan padaku sepintas mampir. Ingatan itu lagi.

"Dan hanya untuk memberitahu saja, kepala sekolah mengundang beberapa musisi, band musik, seorang pianis dan seorang violinist sebagai bintang tamu. Kau, Naruto," yang dipanggil namanya, mendongak wajahnya.

"Kau diundang sebagai bintang tamu juga, benar?"

"Ya."

Hah? Naruto jadi bintang tamu acara? Yang benar? Padahal dia juga murid disini tapi kepala sekolah malah mengundangnya sebagai bintang tamu bukan selayaknya murid biasa yang hanya berpartisipasi. Permainan biolanya memang hebat seperti violinist pro, tapi apa tidak berlebihan?

Kudengar semua murid juga membicarakan Naruto. Sedikit kudengar, para siswi mengelu-elukan sosok Naruto dan para siswa mendesis iri karena menjadi topik pembicaraan gadis-gadis. Memangnya siapa sih Naruto ini? Baru dua hari sekolah di Suna, dia sudah jadi populer di sekolah dan lagi, dia di undang jadi bintang tamu acara ulang tahun sekolah ini pula.

"Te-tenten-chan, i-itu sebenarnya kenapa Naruto-san diundang menjadi bintang tamu?" tanyaku pada gadis bercepol berdarah Cina yang duduk disampingku.

Tenten menoleh dan menjelaskan, "Kau tidak tahu, dia kan violinist grup jazz. Nama grupnya SkyLight. Mereka cukup terkenal dan selalu menjadi sorotan publik dimana-mana. Tidak heran kalau kepala sekolah mengundangnya. Jadi, dari pertama masuk kesini, kau tidak tahu siapa Naruto?" aku menggangguk, Tenten menepuk jidatnya.

"Sekali-kali kau harus melihat TV dan membaca majalah, Hinata. Semua orang akan tertawa kalau kau tidak mengenal siapa Naruto di layar kaca. Tapi kau beruntung karena aku yang mendengarnya. Dia sangat terkenal, asal kau tahu," sambungnya. Aku kembali mengangguk-angguk

Violinist jazz? Jazz, ya ...

"Pantas saja aku tidak mengenalnya, Tenten-chan. Naruto-san adalah violinist jazz, aku dilarang oleh Ayahku mengenal tentang jenis musik itu, Ayahku akan sangat marah kalau aku mendengar atau memutar musik jazz di rumah dan aku selalu disibukkan dengan belajar dirumah itulah sebabnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk menonton TV dan membaca majalah kekinian," sahutku, mengungkapkan alasan kenapa aku tidak mengenal Naruto di mata semua orang. Bisa kulihat, Tenten memasang wajah bingung lalu menatap ke depan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Naruto. Dia ... bukan hanya seorang violinist yang sedari kecil selalu datang kerumahku, tapi dia juga violinist jazz. Dia tidak hanya menghiburku saja, tapi dia juga menghibur semua orang. Aku ... sedikit cemburu. Entah kenapa.

Tentang alasan Ayah yang melarangku mengenal musik jazz, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Berkali-kali aku bertanya, dia mengabaikannya dan terdiam bisu atau dia hanya menahan geram. Demi menjaga hubunganku dan Ayah, aku tidak lagi bertanya soal itu lagi. Diam-diam, aku sering mendownload musik jazz populer dan mendengarnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Toro. Layaknya musik klasik yang selalu disajikan oleh Ayahku, aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali mendengar. Tetapi aku tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mencari tahu lebih jelas tentang apa itu musik jazz dan semua personil-personil grup jazz yang sering aku dengar lagu-lagunya, lebih lanjut. Hanya mendengar alunannya saja itu sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin mengetahui apapun.

Tepukkan tangan Kakashi-sensei di papan tulis membuyarkan lamunanku dan melerai suara kericuhan langsung sekejap. Semua tatapan teralih padanya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, siapa ketua kelas disini?" tanyanya lalu mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling.

Ah ... kemarin, Rin-sensei telah menyusun struktur organisasi di kelas ini. Dan kalau aku ingat ketua kelasnya itu bernama... sa, sa, ku... ra... ra.. apa itu!?

Seseorang berdiri sontak menimbulkan suara gebrakan kecil akibat kursi yang di dudukinya menabrak meja di belakangnya. Semua pandangan orang tertuju penuh padanya, termasuk aku. Aku ingat, namanya-

"Aku Sabaku Gaara, ketua kelas disini, sensei."

-Sabaku Gaara.

"Kemari." titah Kakashi-sensei.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah bata itu berjalan tegap dan mantap ke depan kelas, menghampiri Kakashi-sensei. Sorotan matanya terus menatap ke depan. Di sekeliling pemuda itu, penuh kabut kharismatik dan jiwa kepemimpinan. Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa Rin-sensei dan semua murid memilihnya menjadi ketua kelas dibanding Naruto yang dari dulu pertama masuk, sudah menjadi perbincangan panas semua orang di Suna.

Setelah berada di depan Kakashi-sensei, Gaara berbalik dan menghadap badannya kepada semua murid.

Kakashi-sensei menepuk pundak lebar Gaara membuat sang empunya menatap pria bermasker itu, "Baiklah Gaara, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk memimpin semua temanmu, catat siapa saja yang masuk dalam kelompok grub band kelas ini dan sebagai pemain apa orang itu. Terakhir, bila ada masalah, kau harus tahu apa yang semestinya kau lakukan, kau mengerti?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. Kakashi-sensei lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Pintu tertutup sempurna. Gaara terdengar menghela nafas.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, sekolah ini akan mengadakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-90, kurasa bukan hanya dikelas ini saja yang wajib menggelar band musik." Gaara membuka suara dengan menekankan kata 'wajib'.

Belum ada yang siswa lain yang membuka suara, Gaara melanjutkan, "Diantara 40 murid disini, aku hanya membutuhkan 5 orang saja, yaitu drummer, gitaris, bass, vokalis dan keyboardist, ada yang dari kalian semua pemain salah satu itu? Aku tidak butuh seorang pro, aku hanya membutuhkan dan menghargai siapa saja yang ingin berminat ikut dan bisa bekerjasama, itu saja,"

Baiklah, ini kesempatanku. Walau aku tidak bisa bermain musik, aku akan berlatih keras untuk seminggu penuh. Aku akan berusaha keras agar aku sembuh dari buta nadaku. Aku akan berusaha! Tanganku yang sedari tadi gemetar ingin mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, kini siap terangkat ke atas. Lidahku yang sudah sangat gatal ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata 'Aku ingin menjadi keyboardist!' yang terus bercongkol di tenggorokan, siap aku muntahkan. Aku tersenyum sehingga mataku tenggelam di pelupuk mataku setelah tangan kananku terangkat ringan sekali seolah tangan kananku memiliki sayap. Siap-siap aku memasang telingaku sepeka mungkin untuk mendengar Sabaku-san memanggil namaku.

 **"Aku!"**

Lho?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Bola mataku baru saja terbuka sedikit seketika terbelalak lebar, selebar bola pingpong. Semua murid mengangkat tangannya, kecuali Naruto, tentu saja, untuk apa dia ingin menjadi personil band abal yang harus dibentuk mendadak, dia sudah dapat posisi dimana setiap orang menginginkannya. Dan pendapatku tentang orang-orang Suna membenci musik, harus dicoret dalam kamusku, nyatanya mereka sangat senang ketika mengangkat tangan mereka. Tapi kenapa di sepanjang pelajaran _Ongaku,_ mereka terlihat malas sekali? Hhh ...

Gaara tersenyum setipis mungkin membuat semua siswi klepek-klepek melihatnya, terkecuali aku, maaf saja. "Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua, termasuk juga kau Naruto, meski kau tidak mengangkat tanganmu dan bergabung bersama kami, tapi secara tidak langsung kau juga mengangkat nama kelas kami juga," tutur Gaara lembut.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Tentu saja, Gaara!" ucapnya sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Kau bilang 'semua kecuali Naruto'?" tatapan semua mata bergulir kearah gadis berkaca mata berambut merah. Alisku menukik ke dalam. Firasatku selalu buruk kalau dia bersuara. Mataku mendelik saat kepala merah menoleh tepat kepadaku.

"Kau," dia berdiri dan menunjukku dengan jarinya yang kotor, menarik pandangan semua ke arahku, termasuk Naruto, "Seorang buta nada bermain musik, apa kau gila? Apa kau terbentur batu hingga kau lupa diri? Kau itu buta nada! Dan artinya, kau tidak terlahir untuk musik."

 _'... kau tidak terlahir untuk musik.'_

Ayah ... bahkan perkataanmu terus mengikutiku. Orang ini ... orang ini seakan jelmaan dirimu di luar rumah, di luar pengawasanmu. Kau yang terus mencegahku bermusik, seperti orang ini! Ayah, kau dan Karin ... adalah orang yang ingin aku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa sembuh dari buta nadaku. Aku akan berusaha!

Badanku berdiri, mataku menyalang tajam, "Itu salah! Aku memang buta nada tapi aku yakin aku bisa bermain musik melalui naluriku, aku akan sembuh dari buta nadaku! Aku akan berusaha meski darah mengalir dari kedua mataku, tidak peduli seburuk apapun keadaanku, tidak peduli hambatan dan kata-kata orang lain, aku akan tetap berusaha. Karena aku yakin, menjadi pianis adalah takdirku,"

Hening. Semua orang terlihat menarik nafas mereka, termasuk Karin dan Tayuya. Kening Karin berkerut dalam, "Terlalu menyangkut perasaan dan percaya diri seperti itu tidak baik. Kau juga harus melihat dirimu sendiri dan menyadari hal itu, buta nada tidak-"

"Cukup, Karin." potong Naruto, lantas ia berdiri menatap tajam menusuk pada Karin, "Semua orang berhak menentukan dan merubah hidup dan takdir mereka sendiri sesuai kemampuan mereka. Aku senang ada orang yang bertekad ingin sembuh dari buta nada dan merubah hidup mereka agar lebih baik." sejenak Naruto menatapku lalu menatap Karin kembali.

"Musik bukan hanya tentang nada-nada yang mengalun indah menghipnotis orang dan membuat candu bagi yang mendengarnya dari seorang pemusisi, bukan karena orang itu hebat dalam bermain musik dan mengenal semua seluk-beluk musik tapi pemusisi itu dapat menyalurkan rasanya kepada pendengar. Musik sebenarnya datang dari hati dan perasaan. Benar begitu, Gaara?"

Gaara sedikit terlonjak karena namanya disebut, "Ya. Tidak salah kau berkata seperti itu, Naruto. Sekarang Karin, dengarkan aku, sama halnya dengan semua orang yang berhak bebas dan aktif, Hinata pun sama. Dia boleh ikut berpartisipasi tanpa batasan apapun. Aku menghargai sikap Hinata yang tidak mau menyerah untuk sembuh. Kau juga seharusnya menghargai Hinata, Karin."

Karin berdecak kesal lalu duduk sembarang dan memalingkan wajahnya ke asal arah. Tanpa sengaja, tatapan kami bertemu. Aku tersenyum kemenangan. Sekarang lihat siapa yang menang, Karin? Karin terlihat semakin gemas di tempat duduknya, mungkin dia sedang menahan kesalnya.

"Karena hampir seluruhnya berminat ikut, aku akan menyeleksi kalian dan memilih lima orang seperti yang aku sebutkan tadi. Besok penyeleksian dimulai," sambung pemuda bermata jade itu lalu sepasang mata itu bergulir ke arahku.

"Dan, Hinata, aku sangat menghargaimu sikapmu tadi, jadi jangan kecewakan aku besok nanti," aku mengangguk takut-takut, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak takut diintimidasi dengan mata jade dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya.

Gaara kembali berjalan menuju mejanya, Naruto dan Gaara jadi di kelilingi sebagian banyak orang, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku melihat semua orang, mereka mulai membicarakan lagu apa yang akan di tampilkan di band kelas ini, menebak-nebak bintang tamu dan kemeriahan apa saja yang akan datang di pertunjukkan musik seminggu lagi.

"Teori musik SMP tadi sangat membosankan, aku ingin cepat-cepat langsung praktek,"

"Ya, aku akan bilang hal itu pada Kakashi-sensei nanti,"

Sudut bibirku mengembang mengulas sebuah senyuman setelah mendengarnya. Ternyata mereka suka musik, mereka hanya bosan dan malas saja menghadapi banyak teori yang telah mereka pelajari sebelumnya. Hebat sekali.

.

.

.

Penyeleksiannya besok. Setibanya aku di rumah nanti, aku ingin langsung berlatih! Aku harus bisa bermain piano, semoga dewi fortuna berpihak padaku. Aku tidak boleh menghancurkan kepercayaan Naruto dan Gaara, aku pasti bisa! Aku pasti bisa sembuh. Aku yakin.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi setengan jam yang lalu. Aku sudah melaksanakan kewajiban piketku. Tanganku begitu hitam dan kotor, aku ingin pergi ke toilet sekarang. Sebenarnya aku ingin tetap di kelas, menunggu Naruto datang dengan tas biolanya lalu melantunkan lagu The Dream dari biolanya. Tapi teringat ancaman Ayahku, lebih baik aku harus pulang lebih cepat.

Keluar dari kelas, terlihat dari kejauhan Naruto berjalan tegap hendak kemari. Kepalanya tertunduk, membenahi letak posisi tas gendongnya. Surai pirang itu melambai-lambai di setiap langkahnya seakan ia melambai dan menyapa 'hai' kepadaku. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menampakkan mata biru samudranya yang bersinar. Indah sekali. Senyum lebar muncul kemudian di wajah tannya.

Tak terasa dia sudah ada di dekatku, "Yo, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"U-um, a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku baru saja melakukan piket di kelas," jawabku dengan gugup. Pesonanya sangat luar biasa.

Naruto melongok ke dalam kelas melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup tirai. "Seorang diri?" lalu ia membuka pintu kelas yang sudah ku tutup beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku menggeleng, "T-tidak, aku tadi bersama Sasame-san dan yang lain tapi mereka sudah pulang mendahuluiku,"

Kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk lalu berbalik, "Bolehkan kalau aku berlatih disini?" Naruto mengangkat tas jinjing biolanya ke depan dada, dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-san." aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, meski sebenarnya aku sangat ingin. Lidahku hendak berucap pamit tapi teringat kejadian pulang sekolah kemarin, mengurungku untuk melakukannya.

Senyum kecilku terulas, "Ne, violinist-san, apa sekarang kau mau mengaku kalau kau pemain biola-ku semasa kecil?" tanyaku dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

Naruto berdecak, "Ayolah, Hinata, aku bukanlah orang itu," lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Wajahnya terlihat lucu sekarang. Aku terkekeh sebentar.

"Meski kau terus menyangkalnya, aku akan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau kau adalah orang itu, Naruto-san," balasku tanpa menyurutkan senyumku.

Naruto terdiam menatapku. Mengapa dia diam? Dia tidak berkata 'bukan aku' atau apapun itu. Apa aku benar?

"Kenapa? Jadi aku benar?" tanyaku lalu mendekatkan wajahku padanya, menatap bola mata biru itu seksama. Naruto mundur selangkah.

"Tidak. Aku bukanlah orang itu. Sebenarnya apa pentingnya violinist itu bagimu? Dan mengapa kau terus berkata bahwa aku adalah violinist itu, asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah ke rumah Hyuuga dan baru kemarin untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu," sangkal Naruto lagi, nadanya terdengar serius.

Pentingnya, berharganya violinist itu bagiku ... apa?

Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Sewaktu kecil, aku tidak menganggap dan mengabaikan violinist itu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menganggapnya penting. Tapi, semakin tahun ke tahun, aku terus mendapat hinaan dan dikucilkan. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya dihina dan diabaikan, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padanya dan ... ada sedikit rasa penasaranku tentang sosok violinist itu, tapi rasa penasaranku sekarang sudah hilang karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu dengannya." senyumku melebar. Rasanya lega telah mengatakannya.

Badanku membungkuk lagi, "Naruto-san, aku minta maaf padamu,"

Naruto gelagapan, "Hi-Hinata, kau salah ..." aku tidak mau mendengar sangkalannya lagi. Jangan membuat rasa senangku menjadi sedih karena ucapanmu lagi, Naruto.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok," ucapku lalu langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Dapat kudengar dia memanggil namaku tapi kakiku sulit berhenti hanya untuk berbalik. Aku mengerti, Naruto. Rasa sakitmu karena penolakanku dan pengabaianku, tidak akan cukup hanya meminta maaf. Dan rasa itu ...

 _'... aku mencintaimu dan aku tetap menyimpan rasa ini, tidak peduli kalau kau masih membenciku ...'_

Rasa cinta ...

Maaf Naruto, untuk kali ini, aku masih belum membalas cintamu.

.

.

.

 **(Normal POV)**

Seorang pria surai perak berjalan ke tempat parkir bersama seorang wanita berparas manis di belakangnya. Langkah pria itu berhenti di depan mobil miliknya. Tapi dia tidak kunjung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan membukanya. Tatapan datarnya terpaku pada coretan spidol merah di kaca depan mobilnya, gambar wajah dirinya berukuran besar dengan rambut khas melawan gravitasinya yang mencuat tidak karuan dan wajah tanpa masker menampakkan bibirnya yang selalu bersembunyi, terlihat besar dan tebal.

Seorang wanita dibelakangnya, menyadari sebab kebisuan pria itu. Wanita itu, Rin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, menahan tawa. "Oh, Kakashi, aku tidak tahu bibirmu sebesar itu,"

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan, "Obito, keluar sekarang,"

Di balik mobil merah miliknya, muncul seorang pria tinggi, berambut hitam cepak dengan senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu itu ulahku? Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang baik, baik mengenalku, maksudku,"

"Obito?" Rin terperangah lalu berjalan mendekati Obito yang berpenampilan kaus putih pendek dan celana jins hitam panjang. Obito semakin melebarkan senyumnya karena disentuh Rin dipundaknya.

Pandangannya beralih kepada Kakashi di depannya, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, Kakashi, Rin. Aku sangat merindukan kalian." Obito berjalan mendekati Kakashi seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari? Kukira sekarang kau masih berada di tempat kerjamu," ucap Kakashi tanpa basa-basi dan mencegah adegan yang membuat para fujoshi akan berteriak kesenangan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak suka aku datang kesini atau kau tidak suka karena aku telah merusak kebersamaan kau dan Rin berdua disini?" curiga Obito penuh selidik dan mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajah bodohmu," lagi, Kakashi memutar bolanya.

"Apa?!" pekik Obito menatap geram kepada Kakashi lalu menggulung lengan bajunya tinggi-tinggi, memperlihatkan otot-otot bisepnya.

"Obito, itu tidak benar, kami senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sergah Rin lembut, menengahi dua pria di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka masih sama seperti dulu. Dan dia selalu menjadi penengah diantara mereka. Rin sangat merindukan momentum ini sewaktu mereka masih kecil.

Obito menggaruk belakang kepalanya, gemas. "Ck, mulut kotormu masih sama seperti dulu, Kakashi. Menyebalkan. Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan," sorot mata Obito berubah serius. Rin dan Kakashi menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Obito.

"Ini masalah Sakura,"

Kakashi mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu sikap egoisnya saja. Dia meresahkanku dan yang lainnya. Bukankah lebih baik kalau Sakura di keluarkan saja dari vokalis?"

Kening Kakashi menukik. Bibirnya bungkam. "Obito, mari kita bicarakan ini di restoran, kau juga ikut, Rin." Rin dan Obito mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

.

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

.

.

.

 **Footnote :**

 _Uwabaki_ _1_ : Sepatu yang wajib dipakai siswa-siswi saat memasuki sekolah di Jepang (mayoritas reader pasti tau ni sepatu).

 _Ongaku_ _2_ : Nama mata pelajaran musik di Jepang (sebelumnya secara tidak langsung, sudah dikasih tau di atas).

 _Harakiri_ _³_ : Tradisi bunuh diri di Jepang, biasanya dilakukan oleh para samurai (untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut, tanya aja ke mbah gugel).

 _Chord_ _4_ : Atau biasa juga di sebut kunci, lebih tepatnya gabungan nada dari tiga not atau lebih (kayaknya semua orang juga tau).

.

A/N : Chap 3 udah update. Aku gak bisa ngomong apa-apa buat nih chap :3 , semoga sih tidak mengecewakan #nengok ke atas . maaf ya aku agak lama update-nya, soalnya udah PR numpuk bejibun segunung, di panggil ama kakak kelas masalah klub dan eskul sebagainya plus di tanya segala ini segala itu kayak lagi wawancara, trus tugas kelompok diluar sekolah yang banyak menghabiskan waktu #atasan eh, alasan #plak!

Udah gitu, lagi pilek n' bersin2 akibat faktor lingkungan yang selalu mendung #curcol

Pokonya situasi sama keadaan lagi gak sinkron-sinkronnya buat nulis fic T_T . Oh ya, fic ini gak bakal aku samain kayak ending your lie in april kok :3 jadi tenang aja, kalian gak bakal baper2an, paling sedikit-sedikit ke arah hurt/comfort sih ada #di bakar . Tapi itu masih jauhhhh :3 udah ah nanti spoiler lagi :3

 **Special Thank's:**

Guest, Hitamputih904, zoe, Dinkreaz, Byakugan no Hime, Haizahr Hana, eka, Frizz, Hyusha, Guest2, Ponpon, Dzikri23, Cuka-san, Filla Flow, bocan konoha, Name fuyu-chan.

Maaf aku gak bisa balas review kalian :3 tapi kalau mood aku lagi bagus-bagusnya, bakal aku bales kok :3

Ok, Jaa \\**/


	4. Chapter 4 : Hope

**.**

"Mari kita berjuang bersama dan aku akan menyembuhkan buta nadamu."

.

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

.

.

.

 **(Normal's POV)**

Disebuah tempat yang bernuansa asri dengan segala macam tanaman hias diletakkan di beberapa sudut, di latari dengan cat serba hijau di dindingnya. Sebuah kafe itu ditata sedemikian rupa dengan meja kasir berada di samping pintu masuk, _pantry_ di samping meja kasir, beberapa meja dan kursi untuk para pengunjung dibuat menyerupai kelopak bunga dan di tengah-tengahnya disediakan panggung yang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, kafe itu difasilitasi ruangan tersendiri bagi yang menginginkan _privasi,_ toilet dan ruangan untuk bagi yang ingin merokok. Tempat itu dibuat dengan minim cahaya, hanya mengandalkan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela terbuka pada siang harinya, menebar angin musim semi dari luar dan aroma kopi yang menyeruak sedap dari dalam, membuat para pengunjung merasa damai dan nyaman.

Ditambah mata kaum hawa disuguhkan pemandangan segar dan menggugah dari seorang barista yang tampan dan murah senyum sekaligus ia adalah seorang vokalis yang terkenal dengan suara lembut namun tegas. Bagaikan sambil menyelam meminum air, sudah lidah dan hidung di manjakan dengan aroma dan rasa kopi yang nikmat, mata dan telinga pun di'cuci', hati wanita siapa yang tidak tergugah? Tidak heran kafe yang setiap hari selalu buka pagi hari dan tutup menjelang malam itu, tidak pernah sepi pelanggan dan semua pelanggannya di dominasi oleh kaum hawa, dari mulai remaja tanggung, janda hingga wanita beristri pun datang dengan alasan ingin bertemu barista yang kata-katanya sih masih lajang sampai-sampai yang bikin kepala geleng-geleng, wanita hamil juga datang, ingin minta perutnya dielus, katanya sih biar ketampanannya nular ke bayi. Entahlah apakah suami mereka tidak marah karena cemburu atau tidak. Mereka tidak tahu saja sifat asli barista itu seperti apa.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi begitu pertama kali masuk ke kafe yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Restoran yang menjadi sasaran tempat obrolannya dengan Obito sekaligus tempat makan siangnya harus tutup dan secara tiba-tiba Rin memaksa ingin datang ke kafe itu karena temannya mengajak ketemuan di kafe itu juga. Mau tidak mau Kakashi harus putar arah kemudi.

Disinilah ia, Obito, keempat pria dan seorang pelajar yang baru di undang olehnya serta barista fenomenal tersebut-Rin sudah pergi bersama teman janjinya-turut ikut duduk di sebuah ruangan _privasi_ yang sengaja di sediakan oleh barista itu, mengingat begitu ramai dan bisingnya di dalam kafe itu. Mengapa barista itu ikut juga lalu bagaimana dengan _fan girl-_ nya? Tenang, sudah di urus oleh neneknya, si pemilik kafe. Anggap saja, sekarang adalah waktu makan siang, pikir barista itu.

"Sakura itu harus dikeluarkan saja, tak usah meladeni sifat ego-nya! Siapa yang mendukungku?!" Obito mulai berkoar berapi-api, berdiri dengan satu kaki naik ke atas meja, dan siap membawa bendera yang bertuliskan ' _Kick Off Haruno Sakura!'_

"Aku setuju, un!" timpal seorang pria surai pirang berambut panjang yang diikat _pony tail,_ mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau benar, Obito. Band kita tidak boleh _stuck_ disini saja. Pikirkan penggemar kita juga yang setia menunggu kita manggung lagi setelah satu tahun vakum," pria bertindik turut menyetujui. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nagato?"

"Aku ikut-ikut saja dengan Yahiko," sambung pria surai merah dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah kanannya, menyenggol pelan lengan pria bertindik di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar sohibku, Nagato!" balas Yahiko seraya merangkul Nagato erat.

"Aku setuju pun begitu dengan dewa Jashin, Haruno itu harus kita beri pelajaran tentang mementingkan timnya dibanding mementingkan dirinya sendiri, aku akan pergi ke kuil dan berdoa kepada dewa Jashin agar hati Haruno itu terbuka," sahut pria surai perak cepak, menyeringai.

"Minna-san," panggil Naruto sedikit berteriak agar dapat menarik perhatian pria-pria nyentrik di depannya yang asyik bicara saja. Berbicara dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Menurutku, Sakura-chan tidak perlu dikeluarkan, lagi pula ..."

"Apaaa? Jadi kau menentang kami, kau berani melawan kami, Naruto?" dengan tampang dan aura yang menakutkan, Obito mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto diikuti yang lainnya minus Kakashi dan si barista. Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

Sang barista memisahkan jarak Obito dengan Naruto, "Jangan membuat kerusuhan di tempat kerjaku. Kupikir, tidak ada salahnya kalau band kita vakum dan biarkan Haruno-san berkarir solo. Bila kalian bermasalah dengan Naruto dan Haruno-san, kalian juga akan bermasalah denganku juga," ujarnya dengan seringai indahnya.

Deidara mendelik tidak suka, "Hei, Sasori-donno! Sudah cukup lama band kita vakum, un!"

Yahiko berkacak pinggang, "Dengar ya, cowok cantik, kau bisa saja bicara seperti itu, setiap hari kau kan selalu dikelilingi banyak wanita semenjak kita vakum. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga mau dan aku akan mendukung kau dan Naruto!" dering ponsel dari sakunya menghentikan ucapannya.

Setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia sedikit tersentak dan berkata, "Ini Konan, aku keluar dulu sebentar,"

Semua orang disana hanya geleng-geleng melihat perilaku Yahiko, sudah punya kekasih tapi matanya masih jelalatan. Obito melirik Nagato yang terus menatap kepergian Yahiko, "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga sama dengan dia?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk Yahiko yang sudah keluar dari ruangan, mungkin dia sedang ke toilet. Ayolah, di tempat manapun, tidak ada sudut-sudut ruangan manapun yang cocok di jadikan tempat untuk bertelepon mesra-mesraan dengan kekasihnya itu, Konan.

"Ha? T-tidak, aku tidak berpikiran sama dengan Yahiko b-bila ... menyangkut tentang itu. T-tapi, aku tetap setuju kalau Haruno dikeluarkan." sahut Nagato sedikit gugup, disamakan dengan otak Yahiko yang sudah terkontaminasi bakteri Hentailicius, bukan Nagato sekali.

Hidan menoleh ketika Kakashi mengambil posisi berdiri, sontak hal itu menjadi sorot perhatian. Dengan mata malasnya, Kakashi menatap semua orang satu persatu, "Mungkin ini adalah saatnya aku mengambil keputusanku setelah kalian lama berdebat, keputusanku ini tidak memihak pada Naruto dan Sasori atau Obito, Nagato, Deidara, Hidan dan Yahiko, ini murni keputusanku sendiri setelah aku lama berpikir," jeda sejenak.

"Dan aku memutuskan, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Sakura dari band jazz kita."

Selesai _._ Apapun yang di katakan Kakashi, sudah tidak bisa di bantah atau di ganggu gugat lagi. Sementara itu dari balik dinding ruangan itu, terlihat seseorang dengan jaket Hoodie merah yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tudung jaket itu, bergemetar. Sedikit ia lirik pintu ruangan itu, menampakkan iris hijaunya yang dingin lalu melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

 **(Hinata's POV)**

"Aku akan mengikuti penyeleksian personil band di sekolah,"

Ayah berhenti mengetik di laptopnya, beralih menatapku dengan tajam di balik kacamatanya. "Ikut penyeleksian personil band?" ujarnya meminta kepastian.

Ragu untuk mengulang, aku hanya menunduk diam. Ini ide buruk, tidak harusnya aku meminta izin pada Ayah. Tidak perlu menebak-nebak reaksi Ayah seperti mencari rumus reaksi kimia karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya adalah-

"Tidak." Ayah kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada lapotopnya kembali dan mengetik sebuah dokumen kerjanya. Mengabaikanku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya yang sudah ia anggap tempat semedinya, menghabiskan waktunya bila di rumah. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untukku, anaknya. Walau hanya sekedar bertanya, bagaimana harimu di sekolah? atau bertamasya bersama di akhir pekan seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Setelah meninggalkan dunia musik, Ayah sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya, sebenarnya itulah yang diinginkan Kakekku.

"Lebih baik kau tidak perlu ikut dan menonton saja." sambungnya lagi sambil memicingkan matanya ke layar kecil itu. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya, ungkapan yang pas dengan Ayahku dan Kakekku sekarang. Mereka sama-sama seorang publik figur Ayah yang melarang keinginan dan minat anaknya. Menyesalkan sekali.

"Tapi Ayah, aku ingin mengikutinya ... aku,"

"Tidak."

"Ayah, aku mohon ..."

"Tidak, sekali tidak, tidak."

"Ayah-"

"Kau ingin menghancurkan masa SMA-mu seperti sewaktu perpisahan di SMP-mu kembali? Apa kau tidak pernah jera, Hinata?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Tak kusangka Ayah masih mengingatnya dan aku tidak mengira kalau Ayah membicarakan itu untuk membungkamku. Itu memanglah kelemahanku, dan Ayah tahu itu. Lagi-lagi perasaan takut itu kembali muncul.

"Besok, kau tidak perlu mengikuti penyeleksiannya. Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu." katanya saat sedari lama aku terdiam.

Aku masih terdiam di tempat, tidak mengindahkan turutan Ayah. Lalu, aku berkata, "Kenangan itu memang kelemahanku tapi Ayah tidak tahu, semakin lama waktu bergulir, hinaan dan cemoohan makin banyak di lontarkan dari ribuan lidah. Kenangan itu mengajarkanku untuk terus berusaha dan tidak pernah menyerah meraih takdirku," aku berjalan masuk hingga jarakku dengan Ayah hanya terpaut tiga meter. Ayah mengawasiku dari sudut matanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aku semakin kuat dari yang Ayah tahu. Aku ingin menjadi pianis, aku ingin menghidupkan kembali harapan Ayah. Ayah ingin aku menjadi pianis, bukan? Jadi, tolong dukunglah aku," aku sangat ingin dan kuharap rasa keinginanku ini bisa tersalurkan lewat tatapanku meminta, meminta untuk mengerti pada Ayahku. Ayah, tolong ketahuilah.

Aku tersentak saat Ayah tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, menatapku datar. "Harapan Ayah sudah terkubur dalam di bawah dasar bumi. Percayalah hal ini, kenyataan tidak akan merubah apapun, kenyataan tidak memandang perasaan dan tekadmu. Mereka memang kejam, jadi terimalah dengan keadaanmu sekarang. Berhentilah mengejar impianmu, kau buta nada, mustahil bagimu untuk menjadi pianis, selamanya."

"Tidak! Tidak ada kata mustahil!" aku berteriak di depan wajah Ayahku. Mata yang sewarna denganku itu sedikit melebar.

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, aku memang selalu lemah dan ketakutan di hadapan Ayah, tapi aku harus menahan rasa gemetar ini. Aku harus. "Aku bertekad demi darahku sendiri, darah Ayah dan Ibu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menghalangiku untuk terus bermimpi, aku akan menjadi pianis seperti yang aku dan Ayah inginkan. Seperti yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, dan aku bersumpah..." aku berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup nafas, mencegah air mata yang akan turun. Aku harus kuat, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"... aku akan duduk di depan piano, duduk di semua panggung yang besar dengan teman-teman seperjuanganku dan aku akan membuat Ayah tersenyum bangga padaku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Ayah dan mempermalukan Ayah karena memiliki anak sepertiku ..." lafalku penuh keyakinan.

Ayah terdiam sesaat lalu membuka laci mejanya dan melemparkan sebuah kertas di bawah kakiku. Segera ku pungut, ternyata sebuah surat undangan...

Undangan dari sekolah Suna, sekolahku. Kepala sekolah mengundang Ayahku sebagai bintang tamu dalam pertunjukkan musik ulang tahun sekolah. Mungkinkah Ayah bermain piano disana nanti? Ini benar-benar tidak kusangka. Lama aku menatapnya hingga suara desisan Ayah menahan amarah mengalih perhatianku penuh.

"Ayah tidak pernah setuju kau ikut dalam band kelasmu, bila Ayah melihat kau berdiri di panggung, Ayah tidak akan berpikir panjang untuk membawamu ke Amerika bersama sepupumu, kau akan diberi latihan khusus menjadi apa yang Kakekmu inginkan. Mewarisi perusahaan."

Manikku terbelalak, "Tapi Ayah-!"

"Izumoo!" sela Ayahku, berteriak. Beberapa saat kemudian, pria yang dipanggil Ayah datang dan mengetuk pintu, meminta izin masuk.

"Cepat serahkan kunci ruang musikku!" perintah Ayah tanpa menunggu pertanyaan Izumo.

Sial, tempat latihanku dan Ayah satu-satunya harus diraib di tangan Ayah. Aku harus berlatih dimana lagi selain disana?

Dengan langkah takut, Izumo berjalan menghampiri Ayah dan memberikan kunci yang diminta Ayah, sebelum itu ia menatapku tanya tapi aku hanya menatap Ayah lurus, memberitahukan pada Ayah meski kunci tempat itu diambil alih oleh Ayah dan Ayah tidak akan memberikan kunci itu padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena aku yakin pasti ada cara lain.

"Ingatlah Ayah, tidak ada seorang pun atau cara apapun yang bisa menghentikanku. Aku tidak akan gentar maupun takut. Dan asal Ayah tahu, aku tidak seperti Ayah yang selalu terpaku pada aturan, aku akan berjalan di atas takdir yang kuinginkan, bukan takdir yang Kakek inginkan." paparku. Aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang entah kenapa sudah menjadi panas. Rasanya aku ingin teriak dan air mataku akan tumpah ruah bila terlalu lama disana.

Keluar dari rumah, aku berlalu menuju sisi pekarangan. Setelah meminta kunci gudang bawah tanah pada Ayame-san dan dengan bermodalkan sebatang lilin di atas piring kecil, aku memasuki gudang lembab itu seorang diri. Gelap, bau dan pengap. Sarang laba-laba bertebaran dimana-mana, menghalangi jalanku. Tikus-tikus saling berkejaran, terkadang di sudut-sudut, dari barang ke barang lain lalu tiba-tiba sedikit kurasakan kulit kakiku menyenggol tubuh kecil mereka, menimbulkan suara cicitan mereka. Tak apa. Emosiku sudah hampir memuncak, tidak kupedulikan protesan tikus itu dan keadaan sekitar gudang yang mengenaskan.

Lilin yang kubawa, kuletakkan di atas meja yang sudah ringsek kakinya tapi aku rasa masih bisa menahan beban yang ringan. Kusibak dan kusingkirkan barang-barang tua, sesekali aku kibaskan tanganku saat dirasa partikel-partikel debu kecil terbang mengelilingiku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bersin, semakin banyak saja kuman yang mendekatiku. Tak apa, tak apa. Ini hanya sebentar.

Sebuah kotak hitam besar dengan debu tebal berada di atasnya, menghentikan pencarianku. Perlahan aku buka kotak itu setelah aku tiup sedikit debunya. Keyboard kecil hitam dengan beberapa tuts hitam dan putihnya sudah hilang entah kemana. Keyboard ini adalah pertama kali yang terpintas saat aku meninggalkan ruang kerja ayah. Rotan tak ada, akar pun jadi. Piano tak ada, keyboard rusak pun jadi. Ini adalah satu-satunya harapanku meski beberapa tempat tuts ada yang kosong dan suara yang sudah tidak sebagus dulu. Uangku tidak cukup untuk membeli keyboard baru, kalau untuk reparasi saja, kurasa sudah cukup.

Kutatap keyboard di tanganku lama, keyboard yang penuh kenangan manis bersama Ayah. Sebenarnya ini keyboard-ku saat aku kecil, saat aku masih menunggu kedatangan violinist itu. Ini adalah hadiah Ayah untuk latihanku selain di piano. Jari-jariku masih kecil, untuk berlatih di piano besar milik Ayah rasanya sulit. Hingga keyboard ini harus rusak karena ulah tanganku sendiri. Aku membantingnya dari jendela atas karena kekesalanku pada buta nadaku saat itu.

Saat itu, hubunganku dengan Ayah masih harmonis. Kami tidak pernah saling adu urat leher seperti tadi. Aku tidak pernah mendengar Ayah membentakku. Ayah selalu memanjakanku. Ayah selalu tersenyum meski tipis.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku memukul dinding gudang yang masih berlapis tanah beberapa kali dengan tidak berperasaan. Warna merah di tanganku, tidak kuhiraukan sakitnya. Bibirku gemetar, air mata tak henti-hentinya menganak meski sudah kuusap beberapa kali hingga meninggalkan jejak merah dibawah mataku. Perih.

.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu Ayah pergi untuk bertemu klien bisnisnya, aku bisa bernapas lega berjalan menuju tempat reparasi alat musik. Seandainya Ayah memergokiku pergi ke sana, Ayah pasti tidak akan mengampuni keyboard-ku lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan itu terjadi.

Toko reparasi itu kebetulan satu komplek dengan rumahku. Jadi hanya berjalan kaki saja sudah sampai. Hanya butuh menunggu empat jam saja sampai keyboard-ku benar-benar siap dipakai. Tingkat kerusakan dan umur yang cukup tua membuat Jiraiya-san butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaikinya. Aku mengerti itu.

"Keyboard ini sebenarnya bagus bila dilihat dari kualitas suara dan ketahanannya. Apa yang membuatnya rusak seperti ini?" aku memilin ujung bajuku kikuk mendengar pertanyaan Jiraiya-san setelah selesai memperbaikinya. Aku malu mengungkapkannya.

"Umurnya ...?" jawaban macam apa itu!

Jiraiya-san tergelak, mulutnya melebar menampakkan keseluruhan gigi dan lidahnya. Apanya yang lucu?

"Umur tidak bisa dijadikan pacuan. Ini, kukembalikan lagi padamu. Mulai sekarang, jaga dan rawat keyboard-mu,"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku pasti akan merawatnya." dan aku tidak mau kehilangannya lagi. Keyboard itu aku ambil secara hati-hati, aku sangat tidak ingin ini rusak kembali. A-ah, aku berpikir berlebihan.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau datang. Apa Ayahmu yang menyuruhmu?" tanyanya seraya mengambil secangkir kopi lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Tidak," kepalaku tertunduk mendengar Ayah disebut. "Ayahku tidak mungkin menyuruhku hal seperti ini, Jiraiya-san. Aku ingin kembali belajar bermain musik dan hanya keyboard inilah satu-satunya yang menjadi medianya. Ayah tidak mengizinkanku menyentuh pianonya lagi,"

Pria berbadan besar itu terdiam cukup lama, "Pasti sulit memperjuangkannya," katanya kemudian. Aku mengulum bibir bawahku, tidak heran Jiraiya-san berkata seperti itu. Semua orang di komplek telah tahu tentang kebuta nadaanku dan sifat Ayahku itu. Jauh saat aku menduduki bangku SMP.

"Ya, tapi sebisa mungkin aku akan melawan buta nadaku lalu aku akan menjadi pianis yang terbaik."

Jiraiya-san meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja, "Tapi itu tidak mudah. Bisa sembuh dari buta nada itu butuh usaha yang gigih dan waktu yang lama lalu ada banyak pemain pianis cilik yang lebih hebat di Konoha. Tidak hanya di Konoha, Suna, Oto, Ame, mereka juga tidak mau kalah. Aku sudah banyak menjumpai mereka dan mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Kau yakin ingin menjadi pianis yang terbaik?"

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin." tentu saja, aku yakin. Cukup, kata-kata itu sudah cukup mewakili semangatku. Aku tidak akan kalah dari desaku sendiri maupun dari desa lain. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dan sehebat apa mereka, selama aku memiliki napas, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku ingin segera pulang lalu berlatih di kamar.

Aku pun pamit pulang dan disambut senyuman Jiraiya-san. Suara gemericing bel menandakan seseorang masuk, menarik perhatianku. Mataku berkedip tidak percaya.

"Hei petapa genit, bisa kau ganti sena-Hinata?" seorang laki-laki surai pirang jabrik menatapku terkejut. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan menenteng tas biolanya di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto-san?" tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengannya disini. Mataku secara langsung memandang tas biola besar itu. Kepalaku teringat perkataan Jiraiya-san barusan. Ada banyak pemain musik yang lebih hebat dariku, Naruto-san contohnya. Semangatku semakin terpacu, aku tidak akan kalah meski orang itu bukanlah pemain piano.

"Aku akan berusaha!" teriakku tanpa aku sadari lalu berjalan melewati Naruto-san, berlari meninggalkan toko itu. Meninggalkan Naruto-san yang kebingungan dengan polah tingkahku dan Jiraiya-san yang hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku berkumpul bersama dengan semua murid di kelasku di ruang musik, setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Aku berdiri di belakang keyboard yang sengaja aku bawa dari rumah meski alat-alat musik di sini tidaklah kekurangan apapun, semuanya lengkap.

Aku, Tenten, Sasame-san dan dua murid lain yang belum aku ketahui namanya, terbentuk dalam satu kelompok untuk memudahkan penyeleksian. Gaara yang meminta itu. Ia akan memilih kelompok mana yang paling kompak dan bagus untuk di tampilkan sebagai perwakilan kelas di pertunjukkan musik nanti. Aku sangat gugup, dilihat banyak orang seperti ini ... membuatku takut. Tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk kelompok ini demi kelasku ... dan demi diriku sendiri juga lalu aku akan membuktikan pada Ayahku.

"Cepat mulai," titah Gaara, berdiri di hadapan kami sambil bersidekap.

Tenten yang sebagai gitaris, menganggukkan kepalanya kepadaku lalu kepada ketiga orang lainnya. Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan hasil latihanku selama semalam suntuk kemarin pada Gaara-san dan Naruto yang ikut melihat disini, melihatku di belakang keyboard ini ... bahwa aku bisa menghadapi buta nadaku. Andai Ayah juga melihatku disini ...

"Satu, dua, satu dua tiga!" ucap Tenten memimpin. Oh ya ampun, aku belum siap!

Petikan melody gitar Tenten dan gitar bass yang _powerful_ dari Sasame-san terdengar mendawai diiringi tabuhan drum di belakangku. Kami akan membawakan lagu Kiss Kiss Kiss dari band pop rock Cyntia. Sebentar lagi bagianku akan dimulai. Tetapi, kenapa tanganku sangat sukar digerakkan. Aku coba paksakan tapi hasilnya tanganku yang bergemetar. Oh Tuhan ...

Tenten sedikit melirik ke arahku. Aku tahu maksud tatapannya. Aku menggeleng pelan lalu melalui dengan mataku, aku memberitahu padanya apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Tenten menggeleng tidak mengerti, aku coba membuatnya mengerti lagi. Semakin lama, kegiatan kecil kami menimbulkan irama lagu yang _stuck_ dan mengundang banyak tatapan heran. Menyadari hal itu, Tenten memberikan delikan mata Tenten dan sungutannya kepadaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lakukan bagianmu!" ujarnya setengah teriak, nyaliku menciut.

Kembali lagi aku gerakkan kedua tanganku sekuat mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan latihanku kemarin malam. Aku harus bisa. Aku harus bisa.

Trang! Trang!

Tanganku sangat kaku hingga tidak kusangka aku menekan tuts yang salah. Hancur. Lagunya hancur seketika. Ya ampun ... apalagi ini?

Tenten langsung menghentikan petikannya, begitu juga Sasame-san dan tabuhan keras drum tak terdengar lagi. Tenten menghampiriku, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, apa kau sedang sakit, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan kerutan samar di keningnya.

"Tidak, tanganku hanya kaku saja ..." jawabku sambil mengelus kedua tanganku.

"Apa kau tidak melakukan pemanasan jari dulu?" tanya Sasame-san kemudian. Pemanasan ya ...? Aku lupa.

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku ke kiri dan kanan, "Aku ... terlalu semangat tadi," helaan nafas lega dari keempat orang yang mengerubungiku terdengar pelan.

Sabaku-san mendekati kami sambil melayangkan tatapan tanya. "Kenapa? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Tenten membalikkan badannya, "Tidak apa-apa, jari Hinata hanya kaku, itu saja. Kami akan mencobanya lagi,"

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kalian melakukannya dengan cepat. Ruang musik ini bukan hanya kelas kita saja yang memakainya, ada banyak kelas lain yang menunggu gilirannya," sepasang manik jade itu menatapku datar sekilas lalu melangkah menjauh tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya perasaanku atau apa ... sepertinya dia tidak suka. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku hampir mengecewakannya. Kali ini aku harus melakukannya dengan benar.

Tenten mengambil kedua tanganku lalu mengusapnya perlahan. Aku termangu sebentar, ini mengingatkanku saat Ayah menenangkanku sewaktuku kecil hanya saja Tenten melakukannya dengan tergesa-gesa tapi lembut.

"Semoga dengan seperti ini, jari-jarimu menjadi rileks." ucapnya kepadaku, ia mulai melepaskan pagutannya. "Kita tidak punya waktu, jadi ambil kembali posisi kalian masing-masing," tambahnya lalu berjalan di posisi depan bersamaan dengan yang lainnya.

Kutatap kedua tanganku yang baru saja diusap, hangat tapi aku masih merasa sedikit gemetar disana. Hatiku tercubit. Aku merindukan sentuhan lembut Ayah, sekesal-kesalnya aku kepadanya, tetap saja aku adalah seorang anak yang merindukan kasih sayang dan perhatian orang tuanya. Tapi setelah pergelaran musikku usai di pertunjukkan musik tiba, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya kembali.

"Hinata," lamunanku buyar mendengar Tenten memanggilku, "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya, ayo berjuanglah," senyuman lebarnya mengundang sudut bibirku mengulas sebuah senyuman. Aku akan berusaha, Tenten.

Kami mencoba kembali. Berusaha melakukannya semaksimal mungkin agar semua mata terpukau dengan permainan musik kami. Terutama Sabaku-san. Tapi tetap saja ...

Aku tidak bisa memainkan bagianku. Jari-jariku bergemetar kembali. Sekujur tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan kesalahan yang sama ... untuk yang ke-10 kalinya, meski aku mengatakan aku menekan tuts yang benar, tetapi delikan mata Tenten dan Sasame-san berkata yang sebaliknya.

Permainan kami berhenti lagi. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kalau kau tidak bisa memainkannya, sebaiknya kau katakan dari awal," ceramah Tenten menggebu-gebu. Kepalaku terus tertunduk menatap ujung sepatuku sendu.

"Aku bisa, Tenten. Aku bisa ..." lirihku. Aku yakin, aku bisa.

"Bisa apa maksudmu? Bisa menghancurkan lagu kami?" timpal Sasame-san menahan kesal. Tidak, Sasame-san.

"M-mari kita lakukan lagi ... aku yakin, selanjutnya aku akan melakukannya dengan benar," pintaku meyakinkan kepada Tenten dan Sasame-san.

"Apa yang aku bilang, buta nada tetaplah buta nada, dia tidak akan bisa bermain musik. Keluarkan saja dia dari kelompokmu, Tenten," ucap seorang gadis surai merah ber- _megane_ , seringai lebar menyebalkan itu muncul di wajahnya. Cih, orang itu lagi.

Tenten dan Sasame-san saling berpandangan sebentar lalu Tenten melirikku dari sudut matanya, "Tapi Hinata adalah teman kami ... aku-"

Tayuya mendekat dan merangkul kedua bahu Tenten dan Sasame-san, "Hinata tetaplah teman kalian meski kalian tidak satu kelompok dengan Hinata, keluarkan saja dia," seringai terulas kemudian.

Mereka berdua ...

"Aku tidak akan keluar dari sini! Aku akan mencobanya lagi!" ucapku menantang Tayuya dan Karin. Mereka selalu membuatku kesal saja.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sabaku-san yang bersidekap sambil memejamkan matanya, berpikir. "Sabaku-san, kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi! Aku pasti bisa!"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya beberapa kali. Hyuuga Hinata ..." manik jade itu timbul dari kelopak matanya, menatapku datar.

"Keluarlah dari ruangan ini."

Aku tersentak. Sabaku-san ...

Aku mencengkram blazer Sabaku-san erat. "Kumohon Sabaku-san, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mohon! Aku sudah berlatih keras untuk datangnya hari ini, kumohon Sabaku-san ..." pintaku sedikit mengemis tetapi pemuda itu terdiam seribu bahasa dan membuang mukanya ke arah yang lain, tidak mau menatapku.

"Saba-akh!" kedua tanganku ditarik dan diseret paksa menuju pintu oleh Karin dan Tayuya. Aku mendelik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" sekuat tenaga aku menarik kedua tanganku dari cengkraman mereka.

"Kau buta nada, kau pasti tertekan mendengar musik yang tidak akan bisa kau mainkan, bodoh." desis Karin.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau berdiam diri disini!" aku didorong keluar dari ruangan dengan kasar hingga aku tersungkur jatuh.

Kutolehkan kepalaku kebelakang, memandang pintu itu yang tertutup perlahan. Mencoba bangkit kembali, aku berusaha menerobos pintu itu agar bisa masuk kembali.

Bam!

Tapi pintu itu telah tertutup rapat, ia tidak akan menerimaku untuk masuk kembali meski aku mengintipnya dari lubang kunci. Mereka semua tidak menerimaku lagi ... mereka semua. Harusnya aku mendengar kata Ayah, harusnya aku tidak mengikuti penyeleksian ini ... karena Ayah lebih tahu tentang diriku, tentang buta nadaku. Sekarang apa yang kudapatkan?

Sepi. Disini sepi. Telingaku yang beberapa waktu dimanjakan dengan nada-nada indah, sekarang semuanya terasa mulai menghilang dan tak terdengar. Aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk musik ... aku memang tidak terlahir untuk musik.

Tolong siapapun keluarkan aku ... keluarkan aku dari kesepian ini.

.

.

.

 **(Normal's POV)**

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah cepat, menggema di lorong-lorong yang dilewatinya. Beberapa kali kepala pirang itu terus menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya... seseorang. Napasnya terengah-engah, menimbulkan uap-uap kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti mendengar suara isakkan di dalam ruang _Gymnasium_. Tangannya terulur, membuka pintu pemisah antara dirinya dan suara isakkan itu. Mata birunya menangkap seorang gadis surai indigo duduk di bangku penonton sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sedang menangis, tangisnya terdengar pilu.

Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Tampaknya Hinata belum menyadari ada seseorang di dalam ruangan ini selain dia.

"Aku tidak ... hiks, terlahir untuk ...hiks, musik..." Hinata bergumam tersedu-sedan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu mengambil duduk disamping Hinata. Gadis bermanik perak itu terkejut, menyadari orang lain duduk disampingnya.

"Si-siapa..." ucapan Hinata terhenti juga dengan isakkannya ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan menariknya mendekat dan didekap. Matanya terbelalak. Hinata memberontak di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"He-hei ... siapa ini ...?"

"Hinata ..." suara bariton serak terdengar membuat perlawanan Hinata terhenti.

"N-Naruto-san ...?" dekapan itu mengendur. Naruto menatap Hinata lurus. Hinata menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Hinata berdiri lalu berjalan mundur setelah mengendalikan dirinya. Kepalanya tertunduk, Naruto tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata. "Ke-kenapa kau kesini ...? Bu-bukankah kau harus bersama teman-temanmu? Aku ... aku ... tidak pantas bersama orang-orang sepertimu. Biarkan aku sendiri ..."

"Apakah itu penting? Memangnya orang-orang seperti apa aku ini?" Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Kau adalah orang-orang yang selalu diharapkan semua orang, tidak seharusnya kau bersamaku, bagi ayah dan mereka semua, aku hanyalah sampah. Bila kau bersamaku, kau juga akan dianggap sampah oleh mereka ..."

Hinata berharap, perkataannya bisa membuat Naruto mundur dan pergi menjauh tapi Naruto mengambil langkah maju. "Dimana tekadmu tadi? Dimana jiwa semangatmu tadi? Mengapa kau bisa selemah ini hanya karena perkataan dan perilaku mereka terhadapmu?" cecar Naruto seraya menarik bahu Hinata mendekat padanya. Hinata terkesiap.

"Naruto-san ..."

"Hinata, mari kita berjuang bersama dan aku akan menyembuhkan buta nadamu."

Napas Hinata tercekat saat Naruto membawanya pergi dari sana, dari rasa sepi dan membantunya membuka kembali tabir takdirnya yang tertutup agar terbuka kembali untuknya selamanya.

.

.

.

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

.

.

.

A/N : Gimana? Membosankan kah? Ngantuk kah? Lapar kah? Haus kah? *plak* Adegan NH-nya dikit banget di chap ini :3 tapi chap depan bakal aku buat full NH! *nggak tau jadi nggak tau gak* *diinjek*

Sekarang waktunya membalas review chap 2 :3

MQC : gomenasai, ini udah update :3 makasih^^

Salsabila12 : err... mungkin iya, mungkin tidak *bugh*

Qiufi : Ini udah di lanjut :3 makasih^^

Gia : Udah next nih :3

Narukaze : salam kenal juga, makasih ^^ hayoo ... kira-kira naru atau nii-sannya? :3

Cocoa2795 : (cocoa-san, review-mu di chap 1 dan 2, aku satukan saja ya :3) aku juga gak kuat ngebayanginnya =3= *teler di tempat* kenapa naru kabur ? karena aku cinta kamu *bugh!*

eka : ini udah lanjut :3

Guest : *smirk* menurutmu?

lililala249 : Thank you! =3= *peluk*

Byakugan no Hime : aku pikir-pikir dulu, kenapa ya naru gak mau ngaku? *reader: lo authornya masa gak tau!?* hehehh, mungkin iya, mungkin tidak :3 ini udah di lanjut^^

Guest : ya sama-sama^^ hmmm... hanya naru dan hiashi yang tau *smirk* *plak!*

Cuka-san : makasih :3 iya, naru punya kakak, tentang siapa masa lalu hinata itu ... ummm, maaf aku malu ngomonginnya *reader: dasar author ga jelas!* *ditimpuk reader*

Filla Flow : nih udah dilanjut :3

NU SnowDetector : wahh kenapa ya? bentar ya, saya mau nerawang pikiran naru dulu *bugh!*

bocah konoha : makasih :3 iya masalah baru datang lagi, aku memang pembuat masalah *plak* penyebab api di dalam hubungan kakashi dan hiashi akan terkuak tapi masih lamaa :3 sakura adalah vokalisnya band naruto dan dia akan dikeluarkan memang benar :3 tapi gak jadi berkat kesempurnaan hati bang kakashi =3= nih udh update^^

Haizahr Hana : iya, aku memang sengaja buat hinata PeDe dan maju tak gentar! *sfx: song maju tak gentar*

NaruNata : salam kenal juga NaruNata-san^^ benar sekali, fic ini emang memfokuskan pada musik :3 kamu suka musik? aku juga! jangan-jangan kita ... o_o hehe, makasih =3=

Fuyu-chan : iya, sakura vokalis di band-nya naruto^^ hehe udah dilanjut nih :3

Hitamputih904 : yooo, oke yoo *nge-rap ala bee*

Terima kasih atas dukungan, review, fave-foll kalian, aku sayang kalian, sayang banget! =3=

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5 : Bond

**(Naruto's POV)**

Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Nama yang indah, sesuai sekali dengan pemiliknya. Gadis manis bersurai indigo panjang, memiliki pupil _amethyst_ yang teduh dan jangan lupa pipi _chubby-_ nya yang selalu dihiasi rona merah samar, aku tidak tahu apakah itu rona asli atau rona _make up._ Gadis yang benar-benar manis. Itulah kata-kata yang terlintas pertama kali di kepalaku saat melihatnya di upacara penerimaan murid. Dia seorang diri, duduk diam tidak memperhatikan sekeliling. Irisnya terus terpusat pada pembicaraan kepala sekolah-Hiruzen Sarutobi-yang sedang memberi motivasi dan nasehat di depan podium. Aku ingin mendekatinya tetapi rasanya dia gadis yang kaku, tampaknya aku akan sulit bergaul dengannya.

Lalu, duniaku terasa berputar kala mengetahui gadis itu sekelas denganku. Sayangnya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menginjak lantai kelas, dia harus disiram cairan hitam, aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi aromanya sangat bau! Dan tersangka itu adalah kedua gadis surai merah, dari awal lihat, aku memang selalu memiliki prasangka buruk pada mereka. Kedua tanganku terkepal, aku kesal namun aku tidak berniat menjadi penengah mereka. Aku tidak mau berbuat masalah di hari pertamaku, biarkanlah itu urusan mereka, pikirku saat itu.

Kedua orang biang keladi itu terus memojokkannya, mengundang iris bening itu berkaca-kaca, air mata membendung di sudut pelupuk matanya. Disaat itu, hatiku berbisik bahwa aku harus menghentikan itu. Tidak ada yang boleh setetes air mata pun jatuh! Dan aku berani mengambil langkah yang tidak aku inginkan tapi aku juga mengingat kalau lawanku ini adalah perempuan. Aku tidak akan memukul perempuan. Sekesal apapun. Beruntungnya, melalui Tenten, teman di SMP-ku, aku bisa mengetahui nama gadis itu tanpa aku memperkenalkan diriku sendiri.

Dan entah kenapa aku diliputi perasaan ingin melindunginya padahal aku baru saja bertemu dengannya, untuk pertama kalinya. Apa mungkin ... karena aku tidak ingin duo setan itu berbuat ribut di kelas setiap kali mengganggu Hinata? Hah ... entahlah.

Ya, kurasa pertemuanku dengannya hanya di pagi itu saja tapi aku salah. Tidak aku sangka dia memergokiku sedang latihan biola dan yang membuatku ingin melompat dari jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai 3, dia selalu menuduhku kalau aku adalah violinist masa kecilnya. Demi apapun, itu bukanlah aku! Bagaimana bisa dia menuduhku seenak jidatnya?! Hingga aku harus berlari darinya, dia sangat mengerikan saat sedang mendesak orang, seperti ingin mengulitiku saja. Dan akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sekolah, bebas darinya. Dia, gadis yang aneh.

Di hari penyeleksian ... dia sangat percaya dengan potensinya sebagai pianis, padahal di mata orang-begitu juga aku-kalau dia sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat bermusik. Karin, gadis merah itu selalu mengatakan tentang keburukan buta nada yang dimiliki Hinata, dan sekarang aku mengerti ucapan Karin itu dan ... iya, dia benar. Tapi, aku tidak tega melihat ketekadan yang dimiliki Hinata. Dia sangat berusaha keras. Tidak pernah aku dengar dia bilang 'tidak, aku tidak bisa bermain musik.' atau 'mustahil aku bisa bermain piano.'

Dia selalu bilang ...

'Aku bisa bermain piano!' lalu 'Tidak ada yang boleh mencegahku untuk bermusik!' dan 'Aku akan menjadi pianis!'

Dia tidak pernah menyerah mengejar mimpinya. Hatiku tergerak untuk membantunya. Aku ingin menyembuhkan buta nadanya. Asalkan mata itu ... selalu berbinar bahagia. Jangan lagi ada air mata itu. Dan aku ingin, aku yang mengusap air mata itu satu-satunya lalu aku akan berkata ...

"Hapus kesedihanmu, ada aku disini."

.

.

.

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

.

.

.

 **(Normal's POV)**

Sang surya berada di arah jam dua, tertutupi oleh awan-awan putih di langit menimbulkan rasa panas yang tidak terlalu menyengat di kulit. Seorang gadis surai indigo panjang menatap malas orang-orang berjalan berduyun-duyun, berhilir mudik di tengah pasar tepat di depannya. Ia menopang dagunya di bawah meja dengan semangkuk ramen yang sudah setengah isinya di atasnya. Matanya beralih pada seorang pemuda pirang yang masih melahap ramennya dengan semangat di sampingnya. Saat ini, ia dan Naruto duduk dan makan di kedai ramen Teuchi, tempat ramen langganan Naruto. Tapi, sebenarnya hanya Naruto yang terlihat asyik menyantap makanannya. Selera makan gadis Hyuuga itu harus teralih oleh pemikiran-pemikiran yang memenuhi di kepalanya.

Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar Naruto akan menyembuhkan buta nadanya, hal yang sangat tidak dia sangka dan tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa seorang pemuda yang baru dia kenal dua hari, bersedia menyembuhkannya. Tidak banyak orang lain melakukan hal yang banyak pada orang asing. Dugaan Hinata bahwa Naruto adalah violinist masa kecilnya, makin menguat. Satu hal yang sangat ia ingin tahu, cara apa yang dipakai Naruto untuk memyembuhkan kebuta nadaannya? Ia sudah banyak membaca tentang metode penyembuhan buta nadanya, segala cara telah ia lakukan tapi hasilnya nihil, hanya lelah saja yang menderanya. Hinata semakin penasaran. Ia menarik ujung baju Naruto agar perhatian Naruto tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, ia menaruh mangkuk ramennya yang sudah kosong yang sudah ia lahap isinya tadi, di atas keempat mangkuk yang sudah kosong pula. Hinata menghitung berapa mangkuk ramen yang sudah dimakan Naruto. Lima mangkuk.

"Apa kau sudah selesai makan? Bila sudah, seperti yang kutanyakan tadi, bagaimana caranya kau akan menyembuhkan buta nadaku?" Hinata berpindah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Naruto, menatapnya penasaran.

Naruto membersihkan sisa-sisa air kuah di kedua belah bibirnya, dia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Apa kau ingin menghabiskan itu?" tunjuknya dengan menggunakan sumpitnya pada mangkuk ramen milik Hinata.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata sekenanya dan membiarkan Naruto mengambil mangkuk ramen miliknya yang sudah setengah mendingin. Hinata mendelik karena tidak perhatikan oleh Naruto. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian pemuda beriris safir itu jika sudah dihadapkan ramen, makanan kesukaannya.

"Naruto-san!" protes Hinata seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu.

Naruto sedikit terkesima melihat besar dan merahnya pipi Hinata. Tangannya bergerak mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hinata gemas, sang empunya memekik.

"Sebentar, setelah aku menghabiskan bagianmu," sahut Naruto cengengesan lalu kembali makan. Hinata menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Boleh aku berbicara?" sebuah anggukan Naruto dialamatkan padanya tanpa menoleh.

Hinata mulai bicara, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat ingin menjadi pianis, bahkan aku berpikir, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya ... tapi sebelum itu, buta nadaku harus disembuhkan-"

"Aku tahu. Kau anak dari Hiashi Hyuuga, mantan pianis terkenal. Akan sangat memalukan kalau-kalau anaknya tidak mewarisi bakat Ayahnya," sahut Naruto setelah mengunyah halus dan menelan mie kuning di dalam mulutnya lalu mengambil sehelai mie kembali lewat sumpitnya.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa? Kau kira impianku menjadi pianis karena dilatar belakangi status Ayahku? Kau salah besar. Aku memilih ingin menjadi pianis karena aku sangat mencintai musik," lalu ia terdiam, raut wajahnya sendu memandang ujung sepatunya.

"Dan aku ingin membahagiakan Ayahku." sambungnya lirih. Naruto melirik Hinata setelahnya.

Manik safir itu terangkat ke atas, menatap langit-langit kedai, berpikir. Mie yang berada di sumpitnya, ia abaikan sebentar. Hatinya gundah. Ada seorang gadis bersedih di sampingnya! Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto bingung.

"Setiap jariku menekan tuts piano, membayangkan dan kembali mengingat nada-nada, semua orang berkata permainanku hancur tetapi aku selalu merasa aku bermain dengan benar. Aku tidak bisa menangkap suara nada dengan tepat, sepertinya itulah permasalahanku." Hinata kembali bersuara menatap Naruto yang sudah kembali memakan mienya. Itu sumpitan yang terakhir.

Kata-kata Hinata dicerna sebaik mungkin oleh Naruto. "Tidak bisa menangkap nada dengan tepat ..." gumamnya lalu meneguk kuah sampai tandas. Naruto menyeruput di bibir mangkuk, suara _slurp_ memenuhi pendengaran Naruto. Mata biru itu sedikit melebar.

 **Pam!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto menaruh mangkuknya di meja dengan keras. Hinata terkejut. "A-ada apa, Naruto-san?"

"Aku menemukan ide yang bagus!" balas Naruto menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. _Cling-cling._

"Ha? Ide bagus apa?" cicit Hinata, kepalanya di telengkan ke samping serta menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Pekikkan kecil meluncur dari mulut Hinata saat Naruto memagut tangannya tiba-tiba. "Paman, uangnya ada di meja!" teriak Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedai ramen dan jangan lupa dia menyeret Hinata tanpa ampun. Entah akan dibawa kemana Hinata itu. Jangan ditanya mengapa Naruto tidak membawa tas biolanya, bocah pirang itu sengaja menyimpannya di loker sekolah miliknya.

"Permisi, permisi," ujar Naruto, ia terus berlari membelah kerimbunan orang-orang tanpa memerdulikan kalau Hinata berjalan kelimpungan. Tidak hanya sekali tubuh mereka harus bertabrakan dan berdesak-desakkan dengan orang lain. Setelah Hinata dapat berjalan ralat berlari dengan benar, ia bertanya, "Kita akan kemana, Naruto-san?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," senyum rubah terulas di wajahnya. Hinata bergidik melihatnya.

Kaki lebar Naruto terhenti di depan toko peralatan dapur setelah lama berlari kesana kemari mencari toko tersebut. Langsung saja Naruto menarik Hinata masuk beserta juga dirinya. Tak mengindahkan tatapan heran dari Hinata, Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak jelas.

 _"Summimasen,_ " ujar Naruto lalu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya pada seorang pemilik toko. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memandang seluruh sudut-sudut tempat. Toko itu sepi tak ada pengunjung. Semua perabotan dapur di tata rapi di dalam rak seminimalis mungkin.

" _Irrasshai,_ " balas seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai coklat sebahu, tersenyum ramah, sedang duduk di tempat kasir.

Hinata terus ditarik mengekori langkah Naruto mengelilingi toko. Manik biru safir itu liar mencari sesuatu. Pagutan tangan Naruto belum lepas di tangannya tetapi Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Senyum kecil malu-malu muncul tanpa disadari. Kalau boleh jujur, Hinata suka genggaman hangat lelaki pirang itu. Sela-sela jarinya yang kosong diisi penuh oleh jari Naruto yang lebih besar darinya, memagutnya erat seolah tidak mau terpisahkan. Penuh dan hangat.

Hinata baru saja akan memejamkan matanya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggetarkan jiwanya sebelum pagutan itu harus terlepas lalu semua pandangan Hinata gelap.

"Kkyyyaaa!" pekik Hinata terkejut sekaligus panik. Kedua tangannya bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah seperti ingin meraih sesuatu tapi nyatanya hanya angin yang dia dapat. "Na-Naruto-san! Kau dimana?!"

Gawat, Naruto tidak tahu aksinya meletakkan ember ke dalam kepala Hinata secara tiba-tiba dapat memancing reaksi yang berlebihan darinya. Ya, ember, tidak salah lagi Naruto memang menutupi kepala Hinata dengan ember. Naruto harus menenangkan Hinata sebelum sang pemilik toko mengusirnya dan Hinata karena telah berbuat keributan di tempat pemilik toko itu mengais rezekinya.

"Hi-Hinata tenang, ada aku disini," Hup! Kedua tangan Naruto berhasil menarik kembali ember. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto, raut wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Naruto-san! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa tadi tiba-tiba mati lampu atau apa?" tanya Hinata seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang Naruto yakin tidak gatal.

"Menurutmu? Aku hanya menutupi kepalamu pakai ember," jawaban Naruto mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Hinata.

"Ini termasuk metode penyembuhan, seperti yang aku bilang tadi." sambung Naruto sebelum muncul kesalah pahaman.

"Tapi mengapa harus memakai ember?" tanya Hinata, menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

Telunjuk kanan Naruto di gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Hinata, Hinata, kau bilang kau bermasalah dalam menangkap nada, benar? Jadi, kau harus memakai ember agar kau dapat mendengar nada yang dihasilkan dengan tepat," lalu Naruto menaruh kembali ember ke dalam kepala Hinata namun Hinata menangkap ember itu cepat.

"Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku yakin!"

Terdiam sejenak lalu memakai ember di atas kepalanya. Memalukan memang bahkan saat dia sudah memakai ember di kepalanya, bisa dia dengar cekikikan tertahan dari sang pemilik toko terdengar. Dan tampaknya Naruto juga tengah menutup mulutnya, menahan derai tawa yang akan meluncur keluar. Hinata sedikit meringis, menahan kesal. Ini demi kesembuhan buta nadanya. Semoga saja, tidak ada pengunjung lain yang datang.

"Se-sekarang, pff, mulailah bernyanyi," Naruto memberi intruksi sembari menggigit bawah bibirnya. Andai Naruto membawa ponsel, dia pasti sudah mengambil gambar Hinata sekarang.

Hinata menarik ember keluar, kerutan keningnya terlihat samar. "Bernyanyi? Aku tidak menyukainya d-dan aku tidak bisa bernyanyi ..."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau tidak bisa mendengar nada kecuali kau bernyanyi, pengecualian kalau kau membawa iPod," sahut Naruto, punggungnya bersender di dinding sambil bersidekap.

"Ini ide paling konyol yang pernah aku dengar,"

"Seumur hidupmu?"

"Seumur hidupku."

"Kau ingin melakukannya atau tidak?"

Hinata melepas napas panjangnya lalu kembali ia mengangkat ember dan memasangkannya ke atas kepala. Lagi. Berdehem sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Hinata akan membawa lagu Utakata Hanabi dari Supercell. Niat awalnya, dia ingin menyanyikan lagu dari belahan dunia barat, tapi ia tidak fasih berbicara bahasa inggris meski ia sangat mahir dalam menerjemahkan bahasa itu. Ya begitulah, lidah orang Jepang.

 _Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsumatsu no omatsuri_

Cukup, hanya sebait lagu itu sudah bagaikan bencana besar, menandingi perang dunia ke-II! Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto, bukan hanya dia saja yang berpikir seperti itu, sang Ibu pemilik toko juga. Masalahnya, suara Hinata sangat sember dan fals. Nada-nada dan ritme yang dinyanyikan Hinata berbeda dengan yang aslinya. Melenceng jauh, malahan. Walau sudah terhalangi oleh ember dikepalanya, suara Hinata mampu menembus gendang telinganya dengan mulus. Naruto cepat-cepat menutup telinganya yang sudah berdengung. Dilihatnya, barang-barang perabotan bergoyang hampir akan jatuh. Kaca-kaca retak seketika. Ah, berlebihan tapi memang begitu adanya.

Ibu pemilik toko memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk menghentikan nyanyian Hinata. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut. Dibukanya ember di kepala Hinata lalu menyentil pipi kanan tembem Hinata. Serentak Hinata berhenti bernyanyi dan mengelus pipinya yang meninggalkan bekas merah membulat.

"Ow ... aku mengikuti apa katamu, kau ingat? Mengapa kau menyentilku?" rengek Hinata, bibirnya melorot ke bawah dan alisnya mengerinyit.

Naruto menggaruk telinganya yang tuli sebelah. "Sakit telingaku mendengarnya. Kau memang tidak berbakat bernyanyi,"

"Memang. Apa itu salah? Lagi pula aku hanya ingin bermain alat musik bukan bernyanyi! Kau memberi metode yang salah," ujar Hinata, ketus. Kesal karena mengejeknya walau apa yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja ... dia tidak terima.

"Asal kau tahu ya, menjadi pemusik juga harus bisa bernyanyi. Setidaknya kau bisa bernyanyi dengan nada yang tepat maka kau akan terbiasa memainkan lagu tanpa membaca not, pahamilah dan lakukan itu bila kau ingin menjadi pianis terbaik!" balas Naruto, membela dirinya dengan intonasi cepat. Ada aroma yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi ...

"Oh ya? Apa kau bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus? Mendengar suaramu saja membuatku membayangkan bagaimana buruknya nyanyianmu," desis Hinata sinis. Hei Hinata, apa yang kau katakan?

Naruto memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti di depan wajah Hinata, melayangkan tatapan tajam dengan seringai menebar di wajahnya. Namun Hinata tidak gentar. "Jadi kau menantangku dalam bernyanyi? Seharusnya kau sadar dirimu sendiri ..."

Sekejap, sepasang tangan menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menarik pundak Hinata untuk saling menjauh. Itu Ibu pemilik toko. "Apa kalian akan bertarung disini? Itu sedikit aneh. Kalian tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih,"

SIIINNGG~

"Kami memang bukan sepasang kekasih!" sentak Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan kemudian, memamerkan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Aku ingin membeli ember ini, berapa harganya?" tanya Naruto cepat, masih dengan tatapan lurusnya pada Hinata.

"20 yen," jelas Ibu pemilik toko. Naruto merogoh saku blazernya dan memberikan selembaran 20 yen yang langsung berpindah di tangan halus Ibu pemilik toko.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Naruto keluar dari toko sambil menenteng ember. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto sendu. Hinata merasa, ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Setelah merundukkan punggungnya, berpamit, Hinata berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Heeii ..." panggil Hinata. Naruto tidak menyaut. Hinata mencoba kembali memanggil Naruto. Hasilnya sama saja, bibir lelaki berkulit tan itu rapat, enggan untuk membuka. Hinata mencoba berjalan cepat, ingin beriringan dengan Naruto tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau memperlambat laju jalannya. Hinata mengerti, Naruto sedang kesal sekarang.

Naruto memasuki stasiun kereta lalu membeli loket karcis. Hinata pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdiri berdampingan menunggu kereta menuju jalur Konoha datang.

"Kau akan pulang? Lalu bagaimana dengan penyembuhanku?" Naruto belum juga mau bersuara, tatapannya terus ke depan, entah apa yang dia lihat. Rasanya percuma saja mengajak Naruto berbicara sekarang, Hinata memutuskan untuk diam juga.

Angin dingin musim semi di sore hari menerpa surai mereka, Hinata melipat kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya, kepalanya tertunduk mencari cara agar Naruto mau berbicara dengannya. Kata maaf mungkin patut untuk dicoba.

"Maaf." mata Hinata membola, terkejut, tidak kalah terkejutnya juga dengan Naruto. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu bertemu.

"Kau meminta maaf?" tanya mereka serentak. Lagi-lagi mereka terkejut. Mengapa bisa mereka berbicara berbarengan padahal mereka tidak merencanakan pembicaraan untuk bersamaan seperti ini sebelumnya.

Derai tawa mereka mengudara seirama. "Ya, aku meminta maaf," kata mereka kompak serentak lagi. Tawa mereka makin keras, menertawakan kebodohan mereka sendiri dan kejadian yang tidak di sangka-sangka oleh mereka. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu atau pun yang keheranan melihat mereka tertawa.

Usai puas tertawa, Naruto membuang napas panjang, senyum lebar masih terukir di wajahnya dan Hinata mengusap sudut matanya yang berair karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Ish, perutku sakit," Naruto membungkuk sedikit dan menekan perutnya. Perkataan Naruto mengundang kekehan kecil Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, "Maafkan aku Hinata, ini semua karena aku egois tadi, harusnya..."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, ini salahku, Naruto-san. Aku memancing emosimu tadi,"

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tidak, itu salahku."

Hinata memutar kedua bola matanya, "Apa maksudmu itu 'salahku'?"

"Bukan, salahku,"

"Naruto-san, aku yang memulainya dahulu, aku sudah meremehkanmu tadi,"

"Tidak benar, aku yang memulainya dulu, tidak seharusnya aku mengajukan ide buruk itu lalu menyentil pipimu,"

Hinata terdiam, tidak berniat membalas lagi. Toh, ia rasa pembicaraan ini tidak akan berujung akhirnya kalau masih saling balas-membalas. Hinata dan Naruto saling mengakui kesalahan mereka meski di dalam hati Hinata masih bersikeras bahwa ia yang bersalah disini. Naruto juga berpikir hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak mau kalah. Tawa rendah terdengar dari mulut Hinata. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang menunduk dan sebelah tangannya menutupi bibirnya.

Hinata menegakkan kepalanya, darah menjalar di kedua pipi mulusnya dan menatap Naruto lembut. Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak melihatnya. Mata perak Hinata berbinar memancarkan cahaya yang indah, mampu menghentikan kerja-kerja organnya seketika. Sebuah perasaan aneh datang menelisik dan menggerogoti relung hatinya.

"Aku rasa, kita memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat." ucap Hinata penuh keyakinan, suaranya indah bak melodi alam itu menyapa lembut telinganya. Suara hati Naruto berteriak keras menyetujuinya. Naruto termangu, menatap Hinata dalam-dalam dan intens.

Naruto merasa bila ia melihat Hinata, ia seperti melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil dulu. Penuh semangat dan tekad yang kuat untuk meraih cita-cita. Dia ingin menjadi violinist Internasional. Namanya akan dikenal di seluruh pelosok dunia. Namun harapannya pupus. Tak disangka, sang kakak juga memiliki cita-cita dan impian yang sama dan mengambil semua harapannya. Naruto tidak kian menyerah.

Ia dan Hinata ... memiliki kesamaan dalam memperjuangkan hidup dan semangat mewujudkan mimpi. Naruto kagum pada Hinata. Juga begitu dengan Hinata, selama ini tidak ada orang yang mau menyembuhkan buta nadanya. Jiwanya terombang-ambing tak jelas, seolah hidupnya tidak mempunyai tujuan. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup, seseorang menaruh harapan dan memberikan benih semangat hidup padanya. Naruto adalah malaikatnya.

Untuk beberapa jenak, kesunyian mencengkram mereka. Masing-masing saling mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan di hadapan mereka. Semilir angin kuat menerbangkan helai demi helai surai mereka menghantarkan puluhan roda kereta yang melaju cepat di atas rel, perlahan berhenti di dekat mereka.

Hinata menoleh di saat pintu gerbong kereta terbuka lebar disusul puluhan orang berjalan cepat turun dari kereta. "Kita harus masuk sekarang, Naruto-san," anggukan dari Naruto menyambut ajakan Hinata. Membiarkan gadis manik perak itu berjalan mendahuluinya masuk setelah intesitas orang mulai berkurang di pintu gerbong.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba, Hinata menoleh cepat.

Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyumannya yang lebar, "Aku juga merasa kita memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat, agak aneh bila aku mengira kau adalah sebelah sayapku yang hilang tapi kenyataannya begitu," kaki Hinata terperosok masuk ke bawah, hampir menyentuh rel, terkejut.

"Hinata!"

"Na-Naruto-san, kakiku tidak bisa diangkat ..."

Hah ... kau menggombal disaat yang tidak tepat, Naruto.

.

.

.

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

.

.

.

A/N : I'm come back, minna-sannn! ^^

Sebenarnya aku pengen dipanjangin chap ini tapi aku pikir-pikir dulu karena wordnya aku perkirakan lebih dari 7k+ o.o ... setelah lama bersemedi di kamar mandi karena cuma di tempat itu saja menurutku lebih kuat berkonsentrasi (bukan berarti kalau aku belajar disana juga -_-||) akhirnya aku mutusin buat di bagi dua saja.

Oh ya, metode latihan Naruto itu aku ngasal xD jadi jangan coba-coba ditiru ^ ^)v

 **Re-Review and Special Thank's**

 **NU SnowDetector**

Ini udah di lanjut. Iya, Naruto mau ngajarin Hinata ^^ kamu mau tidak ngajarin aku arti cinta *disembur*

 **Byakugan no Hime**

Haha, gomen, gomen, aku tidak menyadarinya ^^

.

Buta nada pasti bisa sembuh donk 8) oke, ini udah up.

 **Salsabila12**

Hehee xD Ini udah lanjut ^^

 **Cocoa2795**

Mau saya usap air mata kamu?

.

Iya, bener. Gaara emang dingin dari dulu bukan? *plak* Tayuya itu emang bener-bener Queen of Black Goat xD *dilindes*

 **Filla Flow**

Owh, jangan panggil aku kejam *puppy eyes*

.

Hehe, NH di chap ini udah banyak ^^ udah lanjut nih.

 **MQC**

Oke, chap ini udah aku banyakin NH-nya, chap depan juga nanti ada lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa jamin bakal banyak ^^ *dibakar*

 **450**

Udah lanjut ^^

 **AERODACTYL 21**

Udah next ^^

 **Guest**

Ternyata kegigihan Hinata tersampaikan padamu, ow senangnya T T)7

 **Narunata**

Makasih :) Iya, chap kemarin NH-nya dikit T_T oke, chap ini adegan NH-nya udah banyak ^^ makasih buat doanya =3=

 **Hitamputih904**

heheh, udah up nih mas bro^^

 **Guest**

Iya, kasian banget kan? Hu'um, Hinata harus semangat donggg ^^

 **Cuka-san**

Nyesek kah hingga kamu _speechless?_ o.o Chap ini kan udah tidak lagi nyesek, boleh dong kalau aku minta komen kamu? xD

.

oke, udah lanjut ^^

 **lililala249**

udah lanjut nih ^^ Hehe, rasa sabar Naruto sepanjang stik Pocky mungkin? *di banjur air panas*

Terima kasih buat kalian yang mau nyempatin buat Review dan mau berkenan memasukkan fic ini dalam list Foll dan Fav kalian :3 Arigatooouuu =3=

P.S : Untuk waktu yang di tentukan, mulai hari ini, aku bakal berhenti mengetik fic dulu, aku mau fokus UAS soalnya :3 Jangan kangen aku ya =3=

See you next time, bye bye ^ ^)/


	6. Chapter 6 : Early

Tepukan tangan dan sorak-sorak bergema menyeruak. Seorang lelaki surai pirang dengan setelan jas berkelip, berdiri di bawah lampu sorot yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya di atas panggung. Keriuhan semakin tidak karuan ketika tangannya terangkat ke atas. Cengiran lebar tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Everybody say, Naaaruuuttooo!" teriaknya kepada semua orang di bawah panggung yang gelap temaram.

"NAARRUUUTTOO!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTOOO!"

"YOU ARE AMAZING, NAAARRUUTOO!"

Namanya di elu-elu dan di puji disertai teriakan fan girl-nya. Wajahnya berseri-seri senang. Naruto mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas lalu berteriak, "I CANT HEEAARR!"

"NAARUUTOO! NARRUUTTO! NAARRUTTOO!"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Siapa yang bilang seperti itu? Naruto sedikit bergidik karena orang itu adalah seorang waria yang kebetulan salah satu fan girlnya. Naruto masih normal!

Seorang gadis surai indigo panjang yang sedang duduk santai seolah tidak merasa terganggu di tengah kerumunan penonton, menarik rasa penasarannya. Semakin ia teliti wajah gadis itu, ia menjadi sangat yakin. Gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"Hinataaaa!" Naruto mendekati kursi penonton Hinata. Ia menuruni tangga panggung, hendak menghampiri Hinata, ia ingin mengajak Hinata merayakan kesuksesan konser biola solonya. Para penonton semakin gila dan langsung menyeruduk Naruto tapi tenang saja, ada sepuluh pria berbadan besar mengelilingi Naruto yang bertugas untuk melindunginya.

"Tidak, Naruto-san, tetap disitu!" Hinata berdiri seraya memberi aba-aba untuk tidak mendekatinya.

Naruto jelas kebingungan, ia berhenti melangkah. "Memang ada apa?"

"I-itu..." Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah keanehan muncul, langit seolah membelah, kilat menyambar liar tak tentu. Dari langit yang membelah itu, keluarlah seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang menyeringai. Mengapa ibunya seolah menjadi si dewa petir Zeus!?

Naruto syok melihat fenomena alam yang sangat aneh. Ia melihat sekeliling, semua orang sudah lenyap kecuali Hinata yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum misterius.

"Hinata,"

"Ano, Naruto-san, ini kejutan,"

"Ha?!"

 **ZASSSHHH! BYUURR!**

.

.

.

~o~

Fluent and Lonely © Chiharu Kazawa

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Naruto and Hinata

.

Romance and Drama

~o~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HUUAA! Ampun, Kamisama! Maksudku, Zeus menyerupai ibuku!"

Naruto menggeliat di atas kasurnya yang sudah sepenuhnya basah dengan wajahnya yang membiru. Kushina melotot melihat reaksi anaknya.

"NARUTO!" sentaknya, seketika mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar. Dilihatnya, sang ibu berkacak pinggang di sisi ranjangnya, menampakkan wajah murkanya.

"Pagi, Ibu," sapa Naruto seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, badannya sangat gemetaran karena ketakutan, meski bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat ibunya marah tapi tetap saja ia sangat ketakutan hingga ingin kencing rasanya, dan rasa kedinginan ini ... Naruto baru sadar kalau badannya basah kuyup. Naruto melihat ember di tangan ibunya.

"Mengapa ibu menyiramiku kalau ingin membangunkanku, cubit sa-"

"Sudah ibu lakukan, dasar kebo bau! Kulitmu itu ada berapa lapis sampai cubitan ibu tidak mempan, hah!?" potong Kushina menggelegar.

"Pft-!"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara tawa manis yang di tahan, tawa yang lembut. Dicari-cari asal suara itu, ternyata seorang gadis surai indigo, gadis yang baru dia jumpai di mimpinya.

"Tidurmu sangat nyenyak, ya, Naruto-san,"

Naruto segera merapikan rambut dan piyamanya. Ada gadis di kamarnya. Memalukan sekali bila dilihat wajah kusut bangun tidur oleh orang lain apalagi oleh seorang gadis.

"Hinata!? Kenapa kau ada disini?" kalau ingin berkunjung, tunggu di ruang depan atau teras juga bisa kan, kenapa harus masuk ke kamar...?, pikir Naruto yang hampir terucap. Tidak sopan bila ia mengatakannya.

"Kejutan~" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangan, ungkapan 'ciluk baa' langsung hinggap di kepala Naruto. Kerja bagus, Hinata. Kau telah membuat Naruto kaget dan harus mulai berpikir ulang untuk tidak lagi memperdulikan kamarnya yang berantakan warbiyasah.

"Nah, karena ada teman perempuanmu datang, mengapa kau tidak segera turun dari ranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi!?" titah ibunya, tegas tak terbantahkan.

"Roger!" balas Naruto, cepat-cepat ia melangkah keluar kamar diikuti Hinata di belakangnya. Tapi sebelum menuruni tangga, ia berbalik menatap Hinata yang berjalan mengekorinya.

"Kebetulan sekali,"

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Hm?"

"Barusan ... aku bermimpi bertemu denganmu," kata Naruto pelan.

Pupil Hinata membulat, "Apa?"

"Iya, di mimpi itu tadi aku sedang-"

Kushina datang lalu meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak anaknya yang lebar. "Naruto, berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Masa ibu tidak tahu umur anaknya sendiri, aku berumur 16 tahun," jawab Naruto malas. Sudah dua kali ibunya memotong pembicaraannya.

"Cepat juga ya masa pubermu," senyum Kushina menebar, "Baru kemarin kamu anak sore, sekarang udah mimpi basah,"

"Ha? Mimpi apa? Ibu salah sangka!" Ibunya pasti berpikir yang iya-iya ini! "Aku tidak bermimpi itu...! La-lagipula, Hinata, kau-" Naruto melirik Hinata.

Wajah bermata bulan itu memerah sempurna, "Na-Naruto-san... kau bermimpi bertemu denganku ...?"

"Iya, hanya mimpi bertemu denganmu saja kok, bukan hal yang lain! Malahan mimpi itu aneh sekali, kalau aku cerita, kau tidak akan percaya," jelas Naruto sebelum pikiran Hinata semakin jauh.

 **Buk!**

Kushina melayangkan embernya di pipi Naruto. "Cepat pergi mandi!" Ajaib, Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan jutaan pikiran di kepala Hinata.

Hinata membatin, 'Ku-kupikir, mungkin hanya bertemu saja...' ia mencoba berbaik sangka.

.

.

.

 **(Hinata's POV)**

Tempat rumah Naruto sulit di jangkau. Aku sedikit kesulitan menemukannya, apalagi ia tidak memberiku alamat rumahnya saat aku memintanya kemarin. Dia hanya memberitahunya dengan cara berbicara, aku cukup payah memahaminya. Bersyukurlah pada Kotetsu-san yang langsung tahu letaknya dengan hanya sedikit memberikan informasi.

Letaknya dekat dengan perbukitan dan juga jauh dari stasiun. Dia pasti kelelahan harus berjalan dari rumahnya sampai ke stasiun. Kalau begitu ... kenapa dia harus sekolah di Suna?

Padahal sekolah akademi yang cocok dengan keahliannya di bidang musik, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Apa hebatnya sekolah Suna yang terpencil itu di mata Naruto?

Mungkinkah ... ia bernasib sama sepertiku, memiliki masa SMP yang buruk sehingga ia harus memilih sekolah yang jauh agar melupakan masa-masa SMP-nya itu, ya? Tetapi, dilihat-lihat, Naruto bukanlah murid yang 'nerd' dan lagi, dia kan violinist jazz. Terkenal pula.

"Sembari menunggu Naruto bersiap, Hinata-chan duduk disini dulu ya, ibu akan menyiapkan ocha untukmu," ucap ibu Kushina padaku.

Tunggu, Hinata-chan ...? I-itu agak ... Ya, tak apalah.

"Uh... ano... itu," aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Harusnya di jam sekarang, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Apa tidak merepotkan ...?

"Bentar ya," tanpa menunggu aku meneruskan perkataanku, dia langsung pergi ke dapur.

Aduh, aku di tinggal sendiri. Ya sudahlah, tak apa. Aku tidak berani berbuat banyak di rumah ini.

Ruang tamu ini ... banyak sekali foto-foto, piala dan piagam perhargaan yang di pajang. Kebanyakan adalah foto Naruto dengan beberapa gaya. Naruto kecil terlihat imut. Aku jadi ingin meminta salinannya... eh, apa?

Yang paling aku suka adalah foto Naruto saat ia memainkan biola di atas panggung. Naruto keren sekali. Aku jadi ingin seperti dia. Membayangkan fotoku sedang bermain piano di pajang di ruang tamu rumahku, rasanya aku ingin melayang. Tiap hari, ayahku pasti memujiku terus. Bingkai fotonya akan terus ia lap dengan kasih sayang. He he. Canggung yang ada kini seketika hilang karena berandai-andai.

Dari semua foto yang ada di bufet dan dinding, ada foto yang janggal di sudut bufet. Foto keluarga ini ... kenapa ada bagian yang di sobek. Di samping ibu Kushina yang sedang memangku Naruto kecil, di bawah pria bersurai kuning dengan poni panjang ini, sengaja di sobek.

Kenapa di sobek?

Kulihat, ada sedikit bagian yang tidak ikut tersobek. Itu hanya sebuah lengan yang kecil. Siapa ini ...?

"Hinata-chan!"

"Iya!?" aku kaget! Tiba-tiba saja, ibu Kushina sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Sedang asyik melihat foto, ya?"

Duh, malu ketahuan. "M-Maafkan aku ..."

Ibu Kushina menggeleng sebentar, "Tidak apa-apa, wajar kok, foto kan memang harus dilihat," ah, iya.

Ibu Kushina meletakkan segelas ocha di atas meja. "Hinata-chan ini teman sekelasnya Naruto ya?"

"Iya,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Naruto di sekolahnya?"

"Dia ... terkenal," hanya di bidang musik.

Senyum keibuan terpatri di wajah ayunya. "Wahh, Naruto pasti yang paling tampan dan pintar di sekolahnya~"

"Uh..." tidak juga.

"Apa Naruto banyak teman?"

"Ya ..." sebagian besar adalah gadis penggemarnya, aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa disebut teman.

"Teman-temannya pasti cowok-cowok yang tampan dan terkenal juga kan?"

"Um..." ya, setahuku, hanya Sabaku-san saja.

"Anakku makin maju saja, sudah pintar, tampan, terkenal, teman-temannya juga cowok-cowok yang ganteng pula~"

Sepertinya ada ketidak-sambungan disini. Ah, lagipula kenapa aku tidak bilang yang sejujurnya saja. Tapi aku tidak enak... aku sudah membuat ibu Kushina melayang ke langit, tidak tega kalau aku harus membantingnya ke bumi.

Aku lirik foto keluarga itu. Ada perasaan aneh setiap kali aku memikirkannya. Sebenarnya, sosok seperti apa yang di sobek di foto itu .. sobekan itu membuatku penasaran setengah mati.

Apa aku harus tanya saja kepada ibu Kushina. Lebih baik tidak perlu. Mungkin saja itu adalah anaknya yang tidak dianggap lagi di keluarga ini atau ... anak haram?

Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku mengasumsikan itu? Tidak, Hinata! Keluarga Namikaze ini baik-baik menurut pengamatan Ayame-san, tidak mungkin keluarga ini bisa sejahat itu.

Lalu ... uuh, semakin lama aku memikirkannya, aku semakin penasaran!

"Ano, ibu Kushina, tentang fot-" ahh! Mulutku bocor! Aku tidak boleh mengatakannya, itu sama saja aku telah berbuat lancang. Jangan kepo, Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" ibu Kushina memiringkan kepalanya.

Tanya tidak ya ...?

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya ibu Kushina lagi. Kalau didesak seperti ini, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku bertanya.

"Te-tentang fot-"

"Ibu! Bisa tolong ambilkan handukku!?" teriak Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi, membuatku kembali menelan kata-kata.

"Dasar anak itu. Hinata-chan, aku akan kembali," setelah mengatakan itu, ibu Kushina pun pergi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Dadaku bergemuruh. Entah kenapa, suatu kesalahan jika aku menanyakannya. Lebih baik, aku tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang keluarga ini. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Naruto bersiap, niatnya, aku akan langsung pergi ke sekolah bersama Naruto setelah dia sarapan. Tetapi, ibu Kushina mencegahku dan mengajakku untuk sarapan bersama. Aku tidak mau. Bukannya aku tidak suka masakan ibu Kushina, tapi aku sudah sarapan di rumah.

Jadi, untuk menghormati ibu Kushina, aku pun ikut sarapan tapi aku hanya mengambil nasinya sedikit. Aku sedikit tertawa melihat Naruto sangat lahap. Ada sisa nasi di pinggir bibirnya. Melihatnya membuatku gemas. Apa lebih baik aku ambil saja, ya?

"Hinata-chan," panggil ibu Kushina yang duduk di sampingku. Aku mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Tadi, kau ingin bicara tentang apa?" masih di pikirin, ya.

"Itu, tentang foto di ruang tamu, aku suka foto-fotonya," hanya ini yang bisa aku jawab.

Ibu Kushina terlihat senang, "Benarkah? Bagus-bagus kan?"

"Ya, Naruto-san sewaktu kecil sangat imut," mataku tak sengaja menangkap keterkejutan Naruto. Dia sadar kalau dia menjadi bahan pembicaraanku.

"Benar sekali, foto-foto disana hanya sedikit yang kuambil dari album, masih ada banyak lagi foto Naruto. Sewaktu kecil, Naruto itu senang di foto, lho, Hinata-chan. Mau aku ambilkan album fotonya untukmu?"

"Ibu!" cegah Naruto, wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Cukup hanya foto itu saja yang di pajang dan dilihat banyak orang, jangan foto-fotoku yang lain!"

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto, ibu Kushina mendekatiku, "Ne, ne, Hinata-chan, aku pernah memotret Naruto sewaktu kecil sedang tidur..." ha?

"...lalu mengambil gambar kasurnya yang basah karena ompolnya lalu kau harus lihat wajahnya yang tidak berdosa yang tidak sengaja aku ambil-"

Naruto berteriak, "IBU! Terkutuklah bakat anehmu itu!" dia terlihat sangat malu.

Ibu Kushina mengangkat bahunya, "Terberkatilah bakat anehku ini, itu yang harus kau bilang, kan? Kau jadi punya kenangan kecilmu, Naruto-chan~"

"Kenangan apaan!? Jangan panggil aku Naruto-chan!"

Ha ha, hubungan ibu dan anak yang akur.

.

.

.

"Ini bento untukmu, Hinata-chan,"

"Eh? Tapi aku membawa bento sendiri,"

"Jadi kau menolak pemberianku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu,"

"Sudahlah, terima saja bentonya. Kali ini, ibuku tidak membuatnya dengan bahan-bahan yang setengah busuk," dia bilang kali ini!?

Naruto mengambil bento di tangan ibu Kushina lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasku dengan paksa. Naruto sangat dekat denganku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pelan-pelan sedikit, bisa tidak dia ini ...? Nanti kalau isinya berantakan gimana?!

Keterlaluan. Hari ini aku membawa dua bento. Satu buatanku dan satu lagi buatan ibu Kushina. Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Kalau begitu, Aku akan memberikan bento buatanku pada Tenten saja atau kepada Sabaku-san.

"Bu, kami berangkat dulu," Naruto mengambil tasnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kirinya.

"Ittekimasu," aku dan Naruto pergi keluar rumah setelah mengatakannya.

Ibu Kushina melambaikan tangannya di ambang pintu, "Itterashai," balasnya dengan sayang.

Jadi begini ya rasanya punya orang tua yang selalu menyambut datang dan pergi anaknya ke sekolah. Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sedari kecil. Makan sarapan bersama dan mengobrol ringan, tidak pernah kulakukan lagi bersama ayah. Rasanya hangat.

'Punya dua anak itu menyenangkan, rumah ini jadi tambah ramai,' aku jadi teringat perkataan ibu Kushina setelah merapikan piring-piring di dapur tadi. Ibu Kushina, aku jadi terharu. Aku ingin menjadi anakmu. Tolong pungut aku.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di stasiun setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku berjalan, nafasku sudah cekat-cekot, terlihat sekali kalau aku ini jarang berolahraga.

"Jam enam, ini masih terlalu pagi," Naruto bersungut, matanya melirik jam yang di tempel di dinding.

"Ya, aku tahu,"

Naruto menatapku tidak suka, "Lalu kenapa kau harus datang ke rumahku dan berangkat bersama sepagi ini? Bel sekolah berbunyi jam delapan, untuk apa aku harus berangkat jam segini?"

"Eh? K-kukira, Naruto-san sudah terbiasa berangkat jam enam. Karena rumahmu jauh dari sekolah, jadi kau pasti punya pemikiran untuk berangkat sangat pagi dibanding yang lain,"

Pemuda itu menggaruk belakang rambutnya, menguarkan aroma sampo yang dia pakai, bersatu dengan aroma embun pagi, "Aku biasa berangkat jam tujuh,"

Jangan bohong.

"Kau yakin berangkat jam segitu? A-aku tak pernah melihatmu terlambat,"

Naruto menguap lebar sebelum berucap, "Aku berlari ke stasiun,"

Jangan bercanda.

Dari jauh terdengar suara roda kereta mendekat. Kereta menuju Suna sudah tiba. Setelah pintu gerbong terbuka di hadapanku dan Naruto, kami segera masuk. Bersyukurlah, belum ada banyak orang di kereta ini. Jadi, aku bisa dapat tempat duduk. Ya, biasanya juga begitu. Tetapi, berbeda dengan orang di sampingku ini.

"Huuaa, baru hari ini selama aku berangkat, aku dapat tempat duduk, biasanya aku berdiri dan berdesak-desakkan, lho," sudah sepatutnya.

Naruto menyamankan duduknya dan menyenderkan belakang kepalanya pada kaca gerbong. Tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Ano, Naruto-san,"

"Hm?" Naruto menegakkan duduknya dan menatapku.

"Aku sengaja berangkat bersamamu dan aku ingin setiap hari aku akan selalu datang ke rumahmu, aku melakukan ini bukan tanpa alasan. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menyembuhkanku, kau juga ingin melatihku kan? Jadi, ada lebih baiknya jika kita melakukan latihan di pagi hari. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sepulang sekolah, ayahku akan marah kalau aku pulang terlambat..."

"Ohh, alasannya itu ya,"

Aku mengangguk, "Um, apa ... kau tidak keberatan kalau kau harus selalu berangkat sangat pagi dibandingkan hari-hari biasa? A-aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu tapi aku ..." kata-kata itu hilang di tenggorokanku.

... tapi aku ingin berlatih bersamamu jadi aku pikir untuk memakai cara ini. Aku malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," tidak apa-apa ya!?

"Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Dengan syarat,"

"Syarat... apa?"

"Traktir aku makan mie ramen setiap jam istirahat,"

"Baiklah, itu mudah," mentraktir Naruto mie ramen tidaklah sebanding dengan ajarannya.

"10 porsi ya," ugghh!

"Mau kan?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi Naruto-san, hari ini, 5 porsi saja dulu ya,"

"Oke, besok kau harus memberiku 15 ramen,"

"Ya," besok aku harus bawa uang sakuku dua kali lipat! Dasar maniak ramen!

.

.

.

Makin lama, kereta yang kami tumpangi, semakin penuh dan sesak. Aku jadi harus berdempetan dengan Naruto. Akh, bahu kami bersentuhan. Panas!

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Naruto dengan berbisik.

"Ya?" sahutku tak kuasa menoleh, kalau aku menoleh, wajah kami pasti sangat dekat. Aku hanya bisa meliriknya saja.

"Mengapa kau ingin masuk ke Suna?" pertanyaan itu lagi.

"Uhm, tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin mencoba lingkungan yang baru,"

"Hee, tapi aku lihat, kau tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Suna,"

"Pasti bisa. Hanya butuh waktu," ya, hanya butuh waktu ... dan usaha.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto-san?" aku bertanya balik. Dari tadi, aku ingin tahu alasan Naruto sekolah di Suna.

"Bersekolah di Suna ... karena aku ingin mewujudkan impian seseorang,"

"Impian?" impian siapa?

"Apa pacarmu ada di Suna jadi dia ingin kau bersekolah disana?"

Naruto terlihat terkejut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, "P-Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar, bukan impian pacar tetapi Kakashi-sensei,"

"Kakashi-sensei ya, apa yang dia impikan di sekolah kecil itu?" apa yang bisa diharapkan di sekolah kecil itu. Impiannya murahan sekali.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Impiannya sangat murahan," benarkah? heh.

"Hooaahhhmmm," Naruto menguap untuk kelima kalinya. Dia pasti sangat mengantuk. Dia yang biasanya bangun siang, harus bangun terlalu pagi. Aku benar-benar takut merepotkannya.

"Na-Naru..."

 **Pluk!**

Yah, sudahlah. Aku biarkan dia tidur dulu. Kurelakan dan kupinjamkan bahuku untukmu, Naruto. Asal jangan ngiler di bajuku saja. Dilihat-lihat, Naruto sangat tampan bila tertidur. Damai sekali wajahnya.

Hidung Naruto mengusik rambutku. Ge-geli. Tapi aku tidak bisa menganggu tidurnya.

"Baumu ... wangi,"

 **Deg!**

"Naruto..." dia bilang aku wangi? wangi... aku wangi?

Kyaaa!

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi,"

Ugh! Seorang nenek yang duduk di sebelahku mengatakan itu dan tersenyum hangat.

Ini bukan seperti yang nenek pikirkan! Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!

.

.

.

~o~

To Be Continued

~o~

.

.

.

A/N:

Gyahaha~ setelah melakukan kegiatan wajib rutin seorang pelajar, akhirnya aku bisa menghirup nafas segar.

Selamat tinggal UKK~ Kita akan bertemu satu tahun lagi~

Dan, okaeri, Fanfiction!

Di chap sebelumnya, aku banyak dapet review kalau violinist sewaktu kecil Hinata itu kakanya Naruto. Huuaa~ apa kalian gak salah nebaknya tuh? xD

Kalau gitu, apa minna setuju kalau violinist kecil itu kakanya Naruto?

Kirimkan jawaban minna di kotak review ya^^

 **Re-Review & Special Thank's**

 **lililala247**

Haha, pernah liat stasiun kereta di jepang atau di anime kan? kalau belum, coba liat aja ^^

 **Salsabila12**

Betul^^

 **nerd**

Thank you, ok!

 **narunata, Arienta, Baby niz**

Haha ^^ sabar ya, tentang siapa violinist kecil itu belum aku buka. Bisa saja Naruto atau kakak Naruto atau kemungkinan besar orang lain *smirk

 **Fewe**

Hahaha ^^ *cuman bisa ketawa doang xD

 **rader kader**

Thanks, ok~

 **Cocoa2795**

Betul, cocoa-san~, aku bayangin sambil ngetik scene itu, rasanya ada bunga-bunga mekar gimana gitu~ :D

Udah jadi kebiasaan, Naruto emang gak lihat situasi dan ceroboh :p xD haha betul~ :D

 **Cuka-san**

Makasih :D beneran nih, Naruto bukan masa lalunya Hinata?

hehe ok

 **Hitamputih904**

Uaapaa!? Jadi kamu perempuan!? *tungtaratararatung

ampun~ muka gua udah dikasih perawatan, jangan di bogem /plak!

hehe :D ok, ni udah lanjut~

 **bocah konoha**

Oke~

 **Sugi**

Oke, ni udah lanjut

 **Didis**

Bener, udah mainstream banget T T

 **Guest**

Tenang, kaki Hinata baik-baik aja kok~ :D

 **Filla Flow**

Haha :D Tenang, kaki Hinata baik2 aja

 **Qiyui**

Selamat datang, Qiyui-san :D Semoga tetap setia baca fic gaje aku ini ya~ :D ok, ni udah next

 **Guesti**

Hehe, ok ni udah lanjut :D

 **Fania HimeChan**

Ok, ni udah lanjut~ :D

 **Miru - chan**

masih jauh~ :D

 **Mr. Regi-sama**

Thank you~ dirimu keinget Arima Kousei karena Hinata? Hinatanya mirip ya ama doi? huwwaa padahal aku gak kepikiran Arima Kousei untuk karakter Hinata ini T T

 **Elen767**

Ini udah lanjut elen-san, gomen ne T T

ok, semoga chap ini manis *ngarep

Sekiranya, cuma segitu aja ^^

So, see you next time in next chapter ^^


End file.
